


Arizona Sun; Washington Moon

by HannahRedBunny



Series: Saga [1]
Category: K-pop, Twilight Series - All Media Types, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twilight Fusion, Give it a try, I Tried, I swear it's not complete shit, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-12-17 11:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahRedBunny/pseuds/HannahRedBunny
Summary: Jimin's mother remarried, and to give her and her new husband some space he moves in with his father. In, of course, Forks. He meets the mysterious Kims, consisting of a couple who can't keep their hands off each other, a couple that don't look like a couple, and a grumpy boy with a pout instead of a snarl.Jimin doesn't want love, and he didn't want to meet vampires, but that's what happened. He's dealing with it. And he couldn't be more satisfied with his life choices.(Be kind, I swear it may follow the Twilight plot mostly, but I'm not keeping a lot. It will be written the way I believe it should be written. I swear, trust me)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OMG, you clicked on the story! Thank you so much for that alone. Please enjoy, I'll be updating regularly because I have 10 chapters written out already because I don't know when to stop. I'd try and be more professional about this, but it's just a fanfic and I make no money from. I'd rather just want you all to enjoy my story more quickly than sit and brood, especially if I'm getting no money for this. I'm rambling. I'm not sorry.
> 
> I've never written an RPF, especially not a BTS. In fact I've been kind of scared to. I have written fanfics before though. BTW, you may not like Twilight but everyone can admit that the soundtrack was bomb as hell. It served as good as inspiration.
> 
> Currently listening to KARD's Rumor. Love the comeback/album release. IDK what to call it.
> 
> I'm gonna do that cheesy thing where you name the chapters after song titles :P

Jimin didn’t ponder dying very often, despite being a pretty lonely kid in Arizona he just thought about lighter things like music. Thinking of dying would only make the isolation that much worse. This isolation caused by being the only Korean kid in his high school, not the only Asian because there was one other but Minghao was Chinese. Sure, Jimin and Minghao sat together and talked because why not when you’re the only Asians in the school but they weren’t all that close.

The fact that Jimin was lonely didn’t really factor into why he decided to move to Washington to live with his dad. The reason was because his mother married some lawyer from Florida and Jimin wasn’t all that interested in being around the guy, even if he was mostly nice and treated his mother well. Jimin would just stay out of the way. He kind of missed his dad anyway, sort of… a little. Despite his summers as a child being dreadfully dull.

The loneliness possibly being alleviated was a bonus. The small town his father lived in had a high Asian population, at least higher than Phoenix.

The drawback was that Washington was dark, cold, and rainy 10 out of the 12 months in a year. 

He got off the plane from Arizona in an optimistic mood, because it wasn’t raining just yet in Washington. He felt this was a sign from above that he was on the right path. It also helped he didn’t have to hunt for his luggage and he didn’t have to hunt for his father.

He was smiling and waving him over.

“Hello, Jimin,” His father greeted. “How was the flight?”

“Hi, Dad, it was good but I’m glad to be off.” Jimin responded with a smile. He knew conversation would not be easy between the two, since Jimin had not seen the man in at least a year. Not to mention he didn’t really have a lot in common with his father. When his father suggested baseball, Jimin had already taken his dance class. While Jimin did in fact enjoy the sun, his father liked the rain. 

Jimin followed his father out to the car, the ever inconspicuous police cruiser. His father had been promoted to police chief about two years ago, Jimin remembered that detail of the weekly phone call.

They were buckled in and cruising down the highway in silence, and the rain started. Jimin pouted briefly before shaking the disappointment off.

“I see you dyed your hair… again. Why grey?” Jimin was wont to dye his hair, the last time his father saw him his hair had been blond. His father also noted at the time that the time before that his hair had been red. He didn’t say anything about not liking the constant changes just liked to note them.

“I asked a friend what color would look nice for Washington.” Jimin combed a hand through the grey locks, “He suggested grey.”

Minghao looked at him with an inquisitive gaze before giving the answer, though he specifically said silver. Jimin half hoped his father wouldn't read into it, like realizing that his friend had said such a color because of Washington’s pleasant atmosphere. 

“Oh, well, how’s dance?”

“Good, though I guess I’ll have to give that up now. Or practice on my own.” Jimin didn’t want to talk about that part. He very much loved dance, he was in love with dance. He had to reason with himself that moving would be a good thing, that it was okay that Forks High School didn’t have a dance program. Deep down he didn’t actually think it was okay, that he only thought of teaching pre-schoolers if dance fell out.

His father must have caught onto the dark emotion from the topic, as he didn’t add anything and the two were quiet for the remainder of the one hour car ride.

…

Jimin was more than shocked and grateful for the truck his father had gifted him with, he promptly named it Hank because it looked like one.

The truck, however, seemed to stick out like a sore thumb in the parking lot. He didn’t want to stand out, but he was also too fond of his truck. It wasn’t even the only old truck in the lot, in fact the 90s took over most of the parking lot. He wasn’t too bothered, the real fun was when he walked into the school and saw people.

As he was locking his truck, Jimin looked over the parking lot again and noticed a very expensive looking car. He didn’t know anything about cars, but the title said Volvo and he knew the brand wasn’t for the lower middle class. He wondered exactly who could own the car in a town like Forks but shrugged it off in favor of finding the office and then his classes.

Finding said office wasn’t as difficult as he thought. The front desk lady seemed all too pleased to give him his schedule, a map, and a slip to give all of his teachers he was supposed to bring back at the end of the day. He thanked the woman and quickly made his out of the office and on his way to his first class, English. 

When he got there, most of the class was there and he handed his slip to the teacher. He quickly sat in the last row next to a girl with cropped brown hair and a baggy baseball tee. She grinned up at him in greeting and he returned the gesture.

“Hi, I’m Amber,” She introduced herself brightly.

“I’m Jimin,” He supplied and she nodded.

“Yeah my dad works with your father on the force. He mentioned you’d be coming to live with your dad, sorry if that makes me sound super nosy though.” She scratched her head in embarrassment. Jimin giggled, she seemed too nice to be someone to worry about. If she were a stalker at least she was a nice one. He’s aware that could make him naive.

“No, it’s fine, it is a small town after all.” She smiled gratefully, before she could say anything else the teacher called the classes attention and the lesson began.

Jimin was led to his next class by Amber, but she informed him that she wasn’t in the class but a friend of her’s was. She pointed to a blonde boy with big smile on his face, “That’s Kevin.” She informed.

She left and Jimin sat next to Kevin, how was just as kind and welcoming. Jimin was beginning to really like his new life in Forks, despite the ever looming idea of a life without a dance program.

…

Jimin enjoyed most of his morning classes and unlike his first week of high school in Arizona, he actually made friends the first day. Kevin and Amber walked with him to lunch and invited him to sit with their friends. He agreed right away because why wouldn’t he?

At the table there were two others, they introduced themselves as Jessica and Simon. Jessica had long hair and doe eyes, she also asks a lot of questions. Simon wasn’t one for questions but was still excited to see a new face. Jimin liked them enough, he was still biased towards Amber and Kevin though.

“So, you’re from Arizona. That’s a long move, do you have any friends you’ll miss?” Jessica inquired, eyes wide with curiosity.

“Um, I had one friend, but I doubt he’ll miss me too much.” He laughed nervously and poked at his pizza.

“Aw, well, you’ve got us to keep you company now.” She assured and patted his hand. Something about the gesture felt condescending rather than kind. Jimin smiled and looked around the cafeteria to avoid eye contact with the brunette. He noticed them then.

At the other end of the cafeteria sat a group of five boys. It would seem pretty normal usually, but these boys were gorgeous in an ethereal sense. Jimin wasn’t one to drool over anyone with above average looks, but these people were not just above average. They were passing the class with flying colors. To top it off, he was positive that one of them was a couple. He had no issues with such a relationship, that would be hypocritical, but it was odd that the couple was so open about it considering they were in a small town high school. The smaller, lankier boy had a sweet face and a boxy grin. His soft-looking hair was a caramel color. He sat in the lap of another handsome boy with creamy orange hair and a slightly muscular build. In fact the boy’s build reminded Jimin of a dancer. The first boy sat comfortably in the other’s lap with his arms wrapped around his neck. Jimin wanted to smile at the sweet display.

“Oh, so you’ve noticed the Kims.” Kevin interrupted Jimin’s train of thought. Jimin blushed and ran a hand through his hair, a nervous habit of his.

“The very gay couple, at least the obvious one, is Taehyung and Hoseok.” Jessica piped up helpfully.

“You sound very rude, Jess.” Amber admonished. 

“Well, they are and I’m not being rude if it’s true. I don’t judge or anything,” She flicked a strand of hair aside, “Taehyung’s the one sitting on Hoseok, by the way. The other couple is Taekwoon and Wonsik, the shy one’s Taekwoon.” The shy one, as Jessica pointed out, had evenly trimmed black hair and a cat-like stoicism about him. His back was rigid and his gaze aimed at the table glaring at a piece of pizza. The other was starkly different, his back slouched and relaxed. His hair was fluffed up and bright red, his face open and smiling. “The pissed off one is Yoongi. He doesn’t have a boyfriend or girlfriend, though what I would give to just have a conversation with that angry piece of ass.”

“Jessica! The hell, that is so creepy.” Kevin almost shouted. “I don’t want to know what the poor guy would do if he heard you.”

The “angry piece of ass,” as Jessica so eloquently put, had a head of fluffy black hair and a soft pale face. He did seem kind of angry, but his lips were pouty and Jimin felt like he was more petulant than pissed off. He reminded Jimin of a mad kitten to be honest.

He smiled at the thought and then noticed that one of them was now looking at him. It wasn’t the grumpy kitten, but the one with the boxy grin. Taehyung was staring at him and when their eyes met he smiled brightly. Jimin looked away and back to Jessica.

“So, get this,” She began, “Their uncle, one of them, is the lead doctor at the hospital.”

“Yeah, it is kind of funny, their guardians are gay too and young.” Simon chuckled.

“Is that a problem?” Amber challenged. Simon shook his head vigorously.

“No, just kind of funny. You can’t tell me it isn’t.” He defended. Amber sighed, but shrugged it off anyway.

After that, they changed the subject and chatted about something Jimin didn’t find interesting. His mind still lingered on the Kims. The family eventually got up and threw away what looked like full trays and walked out. They were all graceful, Taehyung practically skipped with his hand in Hoseok’s. Yoongi, though weirdly graceful, shuffled along with the other four. Oddly enough, the ebony-haired male spared a single glance towards Jimin’s table and promptly looked away.

In that gaze though, Jimin felt like he would have to get to know this grumpy kitten.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, rewatching Breaking Dawn. Jesus, fav character is still Charlie. That dress cannot be worn by girls with curves, me being one of them. To think when I first watched it I wanted a dress like that. Not so much anymore. Of course there were a lot of things I liked about Twilight that I don't anymore. Like that god awful ring, it's the tackiest thing and can't be comfy. My aunt wears hers on a chain with the band. You can't do that with that monstrosity, it's doesn't even look expensive, it looks like you could get it at Target. Come on Meyer! You could've said something about it.
> 
> Why am I ranting about this? I'm sorry. Comment if you agree though.

Jimin breezed through lunch with his new friends after the family had exited. His next class was biology, a subject he didn’t particularly like but one that he was good at.

Despite the cold just outside, the teacher had a fan blowing. Jimin wasn’t going to question the teacher but was glad that he had brought his jacket. The teacher himself was at his desk and looking through some worksheets. Jimin walked in and cleared his throat to get his attention. He looked up immediately. “Oh, hello, you must be Jimin Park the new student. I’m glad to have you, I’m Mr. Rodriguez.”

“Hello,” He handed him the slip which he signed immediately and handed back.

“So, this is actually a pretty full class so you can take your seat next to Yoongi.” The teacher gestured and Jimin didn’t need to look up to know who Mr. Rodriguez was talking about.

Jimin looked towards his seat and sure enough the cantankerous individual sat looking, if possible, more dour. It was almost disarming seeing the look of contempt on the boy’s face. Jimin didn’t want to believe that his presence made the boy grouchier but it appeared to be true.

He sat and Yoongi shifted closer to the window, almost on the edge of his chair. His hand moved to cover his mouth, after those obvious adjustments he didn’t move again. Jimin was no idiot, he knew that the behavior had to do with him, but he didn’t understand why. He hadn’t spoken a word to the boy, only stared for a bit. If that was the reason for the raven haired boy’s unease then Jimin felt he was being a little overdramatic. Jimin was new to the school, of course he would be curious of the family of gorgeous students sitting to themselves.

Jimin was practically offended by the time the bell for the end of the period rang. He was about to go off on the grump when he realized that Yoongi had practically ran from the room. Unlike his first thoughts of the boy, Jimin hoped he never actually had to talk to the rude boy.

…

Gym was Jimin’s final period and he was grateful to get some energy out and they were playing volleyball. He would definitely get some aggression out with the sport. It helped that both Kevin and Jessica were in the same class.

The brunette grinned and waved Jimin over once he was in her sight. “Jimin!”

“Hey, Jessica,” Jimin greeted.

“Simon told me you have to sit next to the angry piece of ass in bio.” She smirked and Jimin blushed at her phrasing. “Aren’t you lucky.”

“Not really, I’m pretty sure he doesn’t like me.” Jimin dismissed.

“What? Why?” She gaped. Jimin shrugged, but he couldn’t answer her because the teacher got the class’s attention before he could get a word out. Jessica mouthed to him, “Later.”

For the duration of the class, Jimin won the game for his team with his aggression. He was quite satisfied when he left the class with Jessica and Kevin on his tail. He didn’t really want to rehash the feelings from before, but he also knew that he would just be putting the conversation off. Jessica wrapped her hand around Jimin’s arm, “So, why do you say the grumpus doesn’t like you?”

“What? Yoongi Kim doesn’t like you?” Kevin exclaimed.

“I get his expression is pretty much permanently like that, but I promise that he looked downright pissed off when I sat next to him. He moved to the edge of his seat and everything, like he couldn’t stand the idea that I was the one next to him.” Jimin explained, the annoyance bubbling back up throat. Jessica pout and hugged Jimin like they’ve been friends for longer than a few hours. Jimin appreciated it in a weird way, she meant well.

“You know, he’s been at a table by himself since the beginning of the year. Maybe he just didn’t want anyone sitting next to him.” Kevin supplied helpfully. And it was helpful, because Jimin hadn’t thought of that. Maybe Yoongi was germophobic or claustrophobic and didn’t want people that close. It made more sense than being unreasonably creeped out by curious stares.

“I hadn’t thought of that.” Jimin offered a grateful smile which Kevin returned with enthusiasm.

Jessica and Kevin waved their goodbyes once they were in the parking lot. He did a sweep of the lot and saw the owners of the Volvo. He couldn’t say he was surprised that it was the Kim’s. He wanted to be surprised to see Hoseok and Taehyung kissing with a passion not appropriate for a school parking lot. He quickly looked away from the couple to the other couple, he smiled when he saw Wonsik opening the passenger door for Taekwoon. Afterwards he looked towards the couple pressed against the side of the car, Jimin could just barely hear the boy yell at the couple. Hoseok separated from Taehyung laughing and pecked Taehyung’s nose before opening the door for his boyfriend. Jimin didn’t see Yoongi but he figured he was already in the car.

Jimin shook his head and started towards his truck; he didn’t understand why he was so fascinated with the family. Maybe the novelty would fade and he could move on with his life.

…

He got home and was tired as soon as he got to his room and set his bag down. He had homework to do but he would put it off for later, at least after dinner. Jimin instead opened up his laptop and looked up the local hospital. It wasn’t hard to find the doctor he was looking for. There were only two Kim’s working in the hospital, one was older and greying. The other doctor looked fresh out of medical school and his name was Namjoon Kim. He’d only been working at the hospital for two years.

He didn’t have a bio, other than his credentials which were impressive. He was almost too good for the small town hospital. He had dark hair and a friendly smile with prominent dimples. Jimin was hoping he could find a picture of the partner, or at least a name. He may not be a stalker, but he was nosy. He figured if he got more information that it would be easier to get over this little fascination.

His next stop was facebook, but he came up with more than a hundred Namjoon Kims and none of them were the one he was looking for. He huffed and shut his laptop and grabbed his phone.

Jimin’s mother probably wanted him to call by now, they’d been texting but she hated it. He clicked on her contact and waited for her to pick up. He waited through two rings before she answered.

“Jimin, sweetheart, how are you?” She exclaimed excitedly.

“Hi, mom, I’m fine and you?”

“Just great, how was your first day of school in Forks?” She asked and chuckled, she was never a big fan of Forks or Washington in general. She said the rain just wasn’t for her.

Jimin contemplated on telling his mother about the Kims but decided against it. It wasn’t necessary, she’d just be hung up on it for the remainder of their phone call. At the same time, he heard someone in the kitchen downstairs. He hadn’t even heard his father come in.

“It was good, I actually made a few friends.” He smiled at that, his mother always worried about him. What with him having a grand total of one friend in Phoenix.

“Oh, that is wonderful sweetie! I’m so happy!”

It went like that for the rest of the conversation. She was very excited about everything that Jimin had to say. He ended the call when his father called for dinner. He knew he’d probably have to retell his day again to his father once they were settled into the meal. He might, however, mention the Kims because his father was bound to know more about the family what with being the chief of police.

He got up and made it downstairs and greeted his father. He sat and dug into the Korean dinner, one thing he missed. His mother only knew two recipes from her home country, unlike his father. Jimin loved Korean food, he should considering his heritage.

“So, how was your day?” Jimin wanted to groan but refrained.

“It was good actually, I made a few friends so that was good.” He relayed whilst getting as much food between his chopsticks as possible.

“That’s good,” His father nodded and the two fell silent. 

Jimin worked up his nerve to ask his father, finishing his meal first. His father was a man of few words to begin with, so starting a conversation was always Jimin’s job. “Hey, dad, what do you know about the Kims?”

His father looked up and raised a brow, “You mean Dr. Kim’s family?”

Jimin nodded.

“They’re good people, and he’s a wonderful doctor.” He said plainly. “They get a lot of heat for… well…”

“Being gay?” Jimin supplied.

“That and taking in all of their nephews, which shouldn’t be the town’s business. That’s for both observations.” Jimin was lucky his father wasn’t bigoted, he smiled at that. He was also shocked that his father was so defensive. His father cleared his throat, “Why do you ask? Met their nephews?”

“Yes, well, I saw them and their an interesting group. They kind of stick to themselves though, are they really all brothers?” Jimin had to ask because no one seemed to explain why it was okay for supposed brothers to be dating.

“No, goodness no,” His father laughed. “Yoongi, Hoseok, and Taekwoon are brothers and the actual nephews of Dr. Kim. Taehyung and Wonsik are brothers, but their adopted by Dr. Kim and his partner.”

Jimin sighed internally, because he knew this town was small but he did not think they would condone incest. His father chuckled some more, because it really was ridiculous to think that. Jimin agreed wholeheartedly.

…

He was going to say something to the grumpy Kim today. He had to, just to see if he really was invading his space or if he had some sort of phobia.

He greeted Amber brightly when he sat next to her in his English class, she returned the greeting with just as much vigor. She didn’t ask why he seemed to be in a great mood, just went with it. He appreciated her for that. The same went for Kevin in his next class. His classes breezed by and before he knew it, he was at lunch. He looked to the table where the Kim’s had sat the day before and found there were only four Kim's today.

Yoongi was absent from the table. The other four seemed unbothered, in fact Taehyung seemed more amused than distressed over his adopted brother’s absence. Today he wasn’t sitting on Hoseok but beside him but from the angle Jimin could see he was holding on to Hoseok’s hand.

Just when Jimin was looking away, Taehyung caught his eye again. He was grinning at him, a knowing smile that both intrigued and unsettled Jimin.

“They almost never miss a day of school,” Amber broke through Jimin’s trance. He blinked and looked at her in question. “They’re always here, except on sunny days, apparently their uncles whisk them away for camping and hiking.”

Jimin nodded and took a bit of his corn-dog nuggets. He didn’t know if he was angry or relieved that Yoongi wasn’t there, because a part of him was a little scared to talk to the boy. It was almost like a weight had been lifted. Still, it bothered him that the day after he shows up and apparently makes Yoongi uncomfortable, the boy leaves.

“Hey, Jimin,” Jessica got his attention.

“Yes, Jessica,”

“What did you do for fun in Arizona?” Jessica’s question surprised Jimin, it wasn’t invasive and it was actually nice. He appreciated it, like she was interested in him as a person.

“I dance,” He refused to make that statement in past tense. Jessica lit up.

“Are you serious, that is so cool! What kind? Street, ballet, modern,” She was enraptured and it warmed his heart. She took an interest in his dancing, he could talk about it to someone. He was grateful, but there was still a part of him that mourned the loss of his favorite thing in life.

“I did a lot of things: hip-hop, lyrical, modern, and a few other things but those were my passions.” He grinned when he talked about it.

“You seem really happy talking about it, I hope you get the chance to dance here.” Amber added thoughtfully. His smile wavered, but he nodded at her anyway.

They changed the topic, Amber must have noticed his falter. He was thankful for her in that moment. At least it had gotten his mind off of the weird, angry Kim.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help it because I thought this chapter would be the perfect chapter to show you what this story is capable of. Also I've got 63 pages written right now, it is only nineteen so far. Total. I've got chapters to spare.

He didn’t show up for the rest of the week and Jimin now hoped that Yoongi was just over-dramatic, because the other option was that it bothered him that much. The later option was heartbreaking, so he hoped Yoongi was just an ass. Jimin wouldn’t be able to forgive himself otherwise.

So, when he strolled into the lunch period a week after he first arrived and saw Yoongi, he was relieved and annoyed. Yoongi was actually smiling which, by the looks of other students, was a weird occurrence. He seemed to be laughing at something Taehyung had said, because the boy appeared to be very satisfied with. His hair seemed damp, much like many of the teens at the school who were enjoying a random snow day here in Forks. Jimin loved snow, but he didn’t feel like getting hypothermia from impromptu snowball fights. 

If Jimin was annoyed before, he was fuming now. He set his tray down none to gently and received a strange look from his friends. Jessica of course was the one to mention it.

“Who pissed in your fruit loops?”

“Nothing,” He shook his head and stabbed his innocent meatloaf. Amber chuckled.

“Is it because a certain Kim is back and smiling? I’m a little befuddled as well.” She commented with a grin.

“Who says befuddled?” Simon interrupted with a smirk, it earned him a carrot to his face. Jimin cracked a small smile at that. Simon looked outraged, “My pain and suffering makes you feel better? What, would you like me to stab myself with a fork?”

“Anyway, why are you so pissed about his return?” Jessica asked, ever nosy.

“It looks like he’s hardly a germophobe or claustrophobic.” Jimin huffed. He saw the looks his friends were sending him and he decided to ignore the looks in favor of sulking.

“Why is that bad?” Kevin chuckled.

“The other option was that he was a jerk that doesn’t like me, for absolutely no reason.” He informed.

Kevin laughed again, but patted Jimin on the back anyway.

Just like everyday, the Kim’s left a few minutes before Jimin and his friends. He was now anxious to get to his bio class, but also a little nervous because Mr. Rodriguez mentioned partner work the day before. It would then force him to go through with his confrontation, he would be unable to chicken out.

When he was walking to his class with Simon, he went over what he was going to say in his head over and over again. Simon didn’t say anything, so he was completely uninterrupted. The classroom was in sight, as well as his uncertain future.

He walked in and Yoongi was sitting there waiting for him, not actually but basically waiting for him. He held his head high and walked over to the table and took his seat. He decided not to acknowledge Yoongi just yet and instead waited for the teacher to say something.

“I’m not germophobic.” Jimin froze at the sound of the gruff voice that came from right beside him. He turned and Yoongi was staring at the table perfectly still. Jimin wouldn’t have thought he had said anything if it wasn’t for the fact it came from his direction. “I’m also not claustrophobic.”

Yoongi looked up and into Jimin’s eyes. Jimin was thrown back by Yoongi’s eyes, deep and beautiful gold. Jimin didn’t see his eyes before, but now it was hard not to look. Jimin coughed, clearing his throat because he now realized he was staring and not saying anything. Basically being a basket case, when he thought that was Yoongi’s problem.

“Where’d you here that?” He asked.

“My brother heard from someone else.” Yoongi supplied, “By the way, I don’t think you’re weird for staring.”

Jimin had to blink a few times, because though Yoongi’s voice was gruff and a little slurred it was mesmerizing. “Um, good, I guess,” Jimin wanted to hit his head against the table in embarrassment.

Mr. Rodriguez got the class’s attention, effectively ending the short conversation between Jimin and Yoongi. The assignment was to identify the different mitosis phases from the slides, that was the group work he had mentioned. Jimin wasn’t thrilled, but he wasn’t as nervous as he had been.

He was a little resentful that Yoongi had taken his chance to confront him away. He had worked really hard on his speech.

Once the assignment was officially given, Jimin looked into the microscope at the first slide. He had gone over this in Arizona already, he got an A in the assignment. A glance told him his answer.

“Anaphase,” He said aloud. Yoongi nodded and wrote it down on the shared worksheet, trusting Jimin that he was correct. Jimin glanced at his handwriting, out of curiosity and was surprised to find the messiest handwriting he had ever encountered. It was only topped by a doctor’s handwriting.

“Interphase,” Jimin was shocked out of his observations by that gravelly voice. Yoongi wrote the answer in his horrid scrawl. Jimin wouldn’t allow this, he couldn’t bare the thought of a teacher having to read that handwriting. He took the paper from Yoongi, as nicely as he could, but his hand still bumped Yoongi’s.

Yoongi’s hand was ice cold. Colder than what should be normal. Yoongi yanked his hand away and put it in his lap, away from Jimin. “Sorry,” Jimin mumbled and looked into the microscope.

“Telophase,” He said but also wrote down in his own hand, his wasn’t great but it was much better than Mr. Grumpy-cold-hands. “Um, you were gone for awhile.” He decided to state.

Yoongi looked up and Jimin was taken aback by that pout on the boy’s lips.

“I just wanted to get away for a while,” He explained, “Does my handwriting bother you?”

“Um, what makes you think that?” Jimin was embarrassed, he might have been astounded by Yoongi’s penmanship but he wasn’t going to say anything to the boy.

“When you glanced at the paper you seemed perplexed and when I wrote down the next answer you took the paper away.” Yoongi explained. He looked into the microscope, winced then replied, “Prophase.”

“Oh, um, I’m sorry if I’ve offended you.” Yoongi chuckled at this, it was a great laugh. It was one Jimin wouldn’t mind hearing again.

“No, my siblings would wholeheartedly agree with you.” Yoongi assured and tapped the paper, reminding Jimin of the assignment. He quickly wrote down Yoongi’s previous answer. “How are you liking Washington?”

Jimin paused and gave Yoongi a look, to which Yoongi huffed, “Just making conversation.”

Jimin chuckled, he wondered where the grump had gone. “I don’t mind it, it could be worse I suppose.”

“Now don’t say that, because it’ll bound to be worst.” Yoongi admonished sarcastically. Jimin wasn’t surprised he was a sarcastic type.

“Why exactly do you feel the need to make conversation?” Jimin inquired and looked into the microscope. He wrote down the answer without bothering to say it aloud.

“What makes you think I’d tell you?”

“I don’t think it’s that personal of a question.”

“Maybe it is,” Yoongi countered and Jimin was beginning to get whiplash. He huffed and looked away from the boy. Said boy looked at the microscope again, “Metaphase.”

Jimin didn’t think he’d get anything out of Yoongi after that. The two continued and finished their assignment. Jimin left the class feeling even more confused about the enigmatic Yoongi Kim.

…

Jimin breezed through gym and bypassed any questions from Jessica. That part was hard because she was brimming with excitement, practically buzzing.

Kevin didn’t ask, only talked about an assignment for his trig class. Jimin was more than happy to talk about trig, for once. Anything beat talking about Yoongi. Jessica didn’t push, thankfully, but she wasn’t happy about it. Maybe Jimin would grace her with the details later, maybe not since it seems that Yoongi somehow found out about Jimin’s original fears.

Once gym was done, he left with Kevin before Jessica could catch up. They were in the parking lot before she managed to get to them. “Jimin! Come on, I’m dying here! What happened in bio?”

“Well, he heard about the germophobe and claustrophobe thing. Also, he heard about what I said about me thinking I was just weird. That’s about it.” Jimin conceded. Jessica lit up like a Christmas tree.

“Are you serious? You talked to him, he talked to you? Was he still grumpy?” She bombarded. Jimin gave a longsuffering sigh and made to head to Hank, promptly falling on his butt.

He changed his mind, he hates snow.

“Oh crap, Jimin are you okay?” Kevin helped him up.

“Yeah, wasn’t paying attention.”

“Well, Jess, maybe you should save the questions for later. By later, I mean tomorrow.” Kevin turned to the brunette and she slumped, but nodded. “Alright, Jimin, we’ll see you tomorrow.”

Jimin smiled and waved his two friends goodbye. He turned and walked, very carefully, to his truck. He was thankful to Kevin for stopping Jessica’s bombardment of questions, Jimin wouldn’t have been able to stop her. He admitted that sometimes, he was too nice.

He was by his truck and throwing his book-bag into the passenger side. He got out his earbuds from the glove compartment and hooked them up to his phone. His car radio didn’t work, not like he’d find any good stations anyway. He had a more foreign taste, shockingly enough. He turned on his music and at the same time he heard it. Screeching, like tires unable to find traction. He turned and sure enough, a van was skidding towards him and he couldn’t move.

Jimin watched the van get closer and closer. He squeezed his eyes shut, and shrank into the side of his truck. However, instead of impact and nothingness, Jimin heard the crushing of metal and nothing else. He opened his eyes.

The first thing he saw was a head of black hair and a pale hand. After a few seconds, he recognized both as belonging to Yoongi Kim. The boy’s hand was flat against the side of the van, creating a huge dent in the van. If Jimin was seeing correctly, Yoongi had stopped the van himself… with his hand.

Yoongi removed his hand and turned to Jimin, his expression was unreadable but Jimin felt like he saw worry. He couldn’t say anything though because before he knew it, Yoongi was walking away and out of sight. Jimin was left in shock, practically hyperventilating from the amount of stimulus just administered in the past five minutes.

There was no way Yoongi could have stopped the van with his hand, he didn’t even seem phased. 

“Jimin!” He heard someone shout, but all he could do was look at the side of van.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other Kpop groups in this fic:  
> Vixx  
> Girls Generation  
> UKiss  
> F(x)  
> Dalmation  
> Got7 eventually  
> Big Bang  
> I just didn't want to have a long af list of tags. That's so annoying to me.  
> Comment for me my loves! Or not, I'm fine with the quiet observers. :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've been brainstorming and I'm thanking a reviewer because it has struck me that it's not me making the story more tolerable but our boys. Though, sometimes that's all you need, it's not a reflection of my writing. I want to show you as readers that I can rely not only on different Real People characters, but most importantly my talents as a writer (if this is talent)
> 
> So I'm thanking you and I think you know who you are, for making this story better.
> 
> Enjoy, there will be a delay and I'll try and make a schedule instead of daily. :/

Jimin was taken to the hospital, despite his lack of injuries but he supposed looking as pale as a ghost didn’t help his case. He sat idly on the hospital bed still thinking about what had happened, he wasn’t as freaked out now that he was on a bed and away from the parking lot. The kid from the van couldn’t stop apologizing, but Jimin assured him that it was fine. It wasn’t his fault that the parking lot was so icy.

Jimin’s dad was on his way, at least that’s what the nurse said. He believed her.

He hadn’t met the doctor just yet, just sitting and waiting for him to show up and hopefully let him go home. Just then, the door opened and Jimin looked up and instantly recognized the face.

“Hello, Mr. Park, I’m Dr. Kim,” Namjoon introduced himself. Jimin was dazzled by the smile and the smooth, deep voice that belonged to the doctor. “I heard you got very lucky today, Mr. Park. From the looks of your scans and the data the nurse took, you should be fine to go home. I just need to ask a few things first.”

“Yeah, I did get kind of lucky.” Jimin hesitated but decided to just go for it, “If it wasn’t for your nephew, of course.”

Namjoon paused and glanced up at Jimin with a curious expression. “Yes, he did mention that. I’m glad he could help.”

Jimin didn’t add anything, because something about the way Namjoon looked made him feel as though he shouldn’t. Instead he answered the questions and described how he felt to the best of his ability.

Shortly after, his dad showed up in whirlwind of worry. “Jimin, are you okay?”

“I’m fine, dad, Dr. Kim even says I can go home.” Jimin reassured.

“Yes, Chief Park, you’re fine to take him home.” Namjoon smiled assuredly at his father. “You’re son is very lucky.”

“I’m glad, thank you Dr. Kim. Keep up the good work.” Namjoon laughed at this. Jimin got up and started towards the exit.

“I’ll wait out in the hall, dad.” He said and his father nodded.

As soon as he was out in the hallway he saw Yoongi. He was talking with his siblings, though by Taekwoon’s expression it looked more like arguing. Jimin didn’t want to interrupt but he had to get answers from the boy behind his distress.

He didn’t have to worry about interrupting though, because Taekwoon looked up and huffed leaving Yoongi alone in the hall. Jimin took his chance and jogged over to Yoongi. “Yoongi,”

He turned and gave Jimin an expression that read annoyance. Jimin decided to ignore it this once.

“How did you do it? How did you stop the van?” Jimin demanded before Yoongi could walk away, because Jimin felt he probably couldn't catch up.

“Adrenaline,” He explained briskly and turned to leave. Jimin caught his elbow and stopped the boy before he could really take off.

“That sound’s like a load of crap and you know it.” Jimin glared.

“You know, most people don’t bombard their saviors with stupid questions.” Yoongi sneered and shook Jimin off. Jimin gaped and then his glare was back full force. The nerve of this guy.

“Thanks, asshole,” He spat and turned tail back towards his hospital room.

The nerve of the grouch. Though he wasn’t surprised considering Yoongi was known as a grouch, Jimin could be surprised over his thought that said Yoongi was cute with his pronounced pout and glaring eyes. Jimin was more than just surprised he was pissed at himself.

His father was waiting for him and Jimin mustered up a smile to seem as natural as possible. His father bought it and the two headed out of the hospital.

…

Jimin claimed he wasn’t hungry and stayed in his room for the rest of the night. He couldn’t believe that this guy was someone that he liked, someone he wanted to get to know. All of the evidence that Jimin has gotten from the guy’s character was that he was an ass. The worst part was that Jimin still thought he was beautiful, still thought of him as this grumpy cat.

He didn’t want to see him the next day, he hoped he wouldn’t be there.

Of course, when the next day comes he sees the Volvo and all five siblings. Taehyung sat on the hood of the car and was looking right at Jimin, he shot him another smile as always and even made to get up. Hoseok however grabbed him by the waist and distracted him with a kiss to his neck. Jimin was intrigued, Taehyung seemed to be eager to talk to Jimin. He grinned like an excited child every time Jimin caught his eye.

Taking the initiative, Jimin waved to Taehyung who brightened more than Jimin had ever seen.

Jimin smiled and headed towards his first class. That, surprisingly, made up for the sour mood he was in. It warmed him to see such a happy face from one of the five siblings. It was a good contrast from the moody ones on the others.

Jimin breezed through his classes and made it to lunch. The others were chatting excitedly about something and when Jimin sat down, Simon turned to him.

“Hey Jimin, gotta question for you.” Simon started.

“We were wondering if you’d like to go to La Push with us this weekend.” Kevin explained with a grin. Jimin smiled, it would be nice if he could get out of the house and enjoy hanging out with friends. It wasn’t something he did often in Phoenix, what with the one friend deal.

“It’ll actually be a nice day,” Amber explained.

“Yeah, and I’m sure you’d love to see First Beach.” Jessica grinned. “It’s gorgeous and just last month the ocean coughed up a huge tree trunk.”

Jimin laughed, a full bodied laugh for the first time since he’s been at the school. It felt good to laugh like that and the others laughed with him. “I’m not sure why that would be a selling point.”

“Big ass trees and hot ass dudes fresh off the boat,” Jessica said further.

“Jess, I know you’re parents are Korean but is it nice to say fresh off the boat, and they’re not fresh off the boat anyway?” Kevin questioned with concern in his tone. Jessica rolled her eyes. “And what she means is the town in La Push has a lot of people that came from North Korea, to sort of break away as far away from the dictatorship as possible.”

“Wow, that’s interesting. Can they speak English?”

“Yeah, they immigrated in the seventies. Technically our families are the more recent immigrants.” Kevin elaborated sending Jessica a look. Jimin nodded, it was interesting. He knew that Forks had an odd number of Korean individuals but to find out that the majority of a town was made up of basically North Korean refugees was more interesting. It was a story that sounded like it would be tragic, at least it would have some sort of happy ending.

“Anyway, are you down?” Simon insisted.

“Yeah, sure,” He agreed.

The four cheered, as if they believed he would say no. He didn’t question it, but at least he was getting out of Forks and going to a beach. His mother and father were from Busan, a seaside city in South Korea, and he had gone there a few times to visit family. The beach was beautiful. He wasn’t going to compare First Beach to Busan, though because First Beach would lose.

“We’ll pick you up at eight on Saturday.” Kevin informed, he got out a piece of paper and pen. He wrote down what Jimin could see was a number and passed it around to the other three, and then to Jimin. “Here’s all of our numbers in case you get sick and have to cancel or we have to cancel because someone else is sick or has died.”

“That’s really morbid Kev.” Simon noted monotonously.

“Wouldn’t be surprising considering the amount of bear attacks that have been happening around town.” Jessica mentioned.

“Ugh, don’t remind me. My mom almost said no to this trip because she’s afraid I’ll get mauled.” Amber groused.

Everyone else laughed at the statement, but Jimin only thought of something he hadn’t before. He shook off the thought and got up to get an apple from the lunch line.

It was when he was in line that the last person he wanted to see stood in his path. Jimin’s mood darkened and he all but growled at Yoongi, “What do you want?”

“To apologize for being rude yesterday at the hospital.” Yoongi stated simply. Jimin gaped.

“You’ve got to be kidding, I’m going to end up with whiplash due to your mood swings.” He rolled his eyes and stepped around Yoongi. “Are you going to explain how you ended up stopping the van now?”

Yoongi chuckled, “No.”

Jimin bristled, “Great, at least you’re honest.”

He paused for a second and contemplated something before shrugging and saying what he wanted anyway. “My friends invited me to go to First Beach with them on Saturday, would you like to tag along. Maybe we could make an effort to be friends and not this weird acquaintanceship we have right now.”

Yoongi’s smirk faltered but he maintained it in the end, “Um, not sure if that would be a great idea. I’m not one for beaches… I appreciate the offer though.”

Jimin nodded, though still annoyed he wouldn’t force the grump to go to the beach with him and his friends.

He left the line with his lunch and back to the table. Amber had an amused look on her face and Jessica wasn’t much better. He sat down and hoped they would leave it alone. However with a friend like Jessica, that wasn’t likely. 

… 

When he got home he jumped onto his computer.

He looked up the attacks and immediately got results. Three bodies had turned up practically torn to shreds, no one has spotted or captured the bear that is suspected to have killed the hikers. It was neither hunting season nor bear season, yet there was no other explanation for the attacks.

Jimin didn’t know what to think and he didn’t know whether he should be worried. He also couldn’t fathom why it suddenly occurred to him that he should research these deaths, it just seemed strange and concerning. He just didn’t understand the relevance of it.

He sighed and shut his laptop. He got out his cell phone and put in his friend’s numbers, texting them so they would have his. It wasn’t five minutes before he got a reply from Kevin.

Hey Jimin, wanted to let you know we were inviting a few other friends too. Jessica’s friend Tiffany and Amber’s friend Krystal, as well as a dude from my trig class Johnny. You’ll like them, if you can put up with Jess’s gossip you can stand Tiff.

Jimin laughed at that, and he didn’t mind the idea of meeting some more people. If Kevin liked them then Jimin could at least tolerate them at worst.

The text had taken his mind off of the bear attacks, he was eternally grateful for that.

“Jimin dinner’s ready!” His father called and he set his phone aside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be a while. Week at most though. I will also have a schedule for the remaining chapters.
> 
> Much love!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adding this because this isn't a chapter that needs to be edited. I hope you're enjoying my story. Much love!

When Saturday came he decided on jeans and a coat, because despite the sun it would still be cold enough for one. Jimin was excited for the day, especially after he woke up to the sunshine. He waited in the living room, which shocked his father since Jimin chose to stay in his room most of the time. That was a little funny, he had to admit.

He wondered if Yoongi and his family were hiking and if they would be okay if they were. He may not be too happy with the grouch, but that didn’t mean he wanted him to be mauled by a bear.

The doorbell rang and Jimin said goodbye to his father getting the door. He was greeted by Kevin and Amber.

“Hey Jimin, you ready for your first trip to La Push?” Amber inquired with a smirk and a quirked eyebrow.

“Yeah, I’m more ready to just get out of the house.” He admitted when they were walking to the van. Thankfully it wasn’t the van that almost ran him over, he might’ve ended up with flashbacks.

Kevin slid the door open for Jimin and that’s where Jessica and the others were crowded. Simon was the driver and Kevin and Amber took the front bench seat.

“Hi Jimin, this is Tiffany.” Jessica gestured to a girl with wavy brown hair and a sweet smile. “That guy over there is Johnny, and that girl is Krystal.”

Johnny was a nice looking boy, all smiles and he looked younger than the others. Krystal was a lovely girl with auburn hair and pretty eyes.

Jimin sat next to Tiffany and Johnny, who was all too excited to talk Jimin’s ear off. It wasn’t like Jimin minded. He liked the other nonetheless. Tiffany didn’t seem too interested in talking though and stuck to watching the scenery just outside.

Jimin watched the same landscapes but through the front window. He was excited to see the forest lit up by the sunlight, everything had turned to emerald and Jimin was enchanted. Eventually he could see the shore and cliffs, which excited him all the more.

“I hope the NK boys are here.” Jessica whined a little.

“Jess, is it really appropriate to call them NK boys. You make it sound like they’re a boy group from North Korea.” Krystal interjected, similarly to how Amber would interject when Jessica stuck her foot in her mouth.

“They have those you know, and what else do I call them?” She argued.

“The boys, I mean everyone in this van save Jimin would get what you’re saying.” Simon suggested in bemusement.

“I’m sure North Korean boy bands have nothing on EXO.” Tiffany said, the first thing she has said since Jimin got in the van.

Amber sighed, “Like that’s relevant.”

Jimin giggled, “I’m sure they’d do better than EXP EDITION.” To that the entire van guffawed.

After that, they road the rest of the way listening to the radio and not talking much. Jimin was fine with that, he might be used to Jessica’s foot-in-mouth humor but sometimes he needed a break.

When they arrived, Amber flew out of the van and raced to the water. Jimin would judge her, seeing as it was still cold, but she looked so carefree. Krystal, however, was not afraid to rain on Amber’s parade and yelled at her to stop before she made it to the water.

Jimin found a log that seemed pretty sturdy and sat on the beach, watching the waves. He was entranced again and was relatively calm. He was taken back to his vacations in Busan, he felt nostalgic as he watched the current of the ocean. Across its vastness was South Korea and Jimin almost yearned to return to the Busan beaches.

“Jimin! Come meet the boys!” He heard Jessica yell and turned around to see three new additions to their group. He sighed wistfully and got up to meet the additions.

When he got closer he noticed one of them immediately, his bunny-toothed grin and neck-length hair stood out the most. His eyes were huge and handsome, but Jimin could tell right away that this boy was younger than him by his baby cheeks and thin stature. To the boy’s right was an equally young and cute boy who was a good two inches taller than Jimin and his friend. To the left was a shorter boy, a much shorter boy with fluffy hair and mischief in his eyes.

“Jimin,” Amber slung her arm over Jimin’s shoulders, “This is Jungkook, Yugyeom, and… kun…” She faltered.

“Bam-bam is fine,” The shortest one chuckled. “I’m Thai, naturally my name is impossible for others to pronounce.”

Jimin laughed along with the others. His eyes trailed over to the one who was introduced as Jungkook, the one with the bunny teeth. He was looking a Jimin with a sort of shyness, like he wanted to say something but just couldn’t. Yugyeom nudged him. “Uh, um, you might know my dad.” He said in an sweet voice.

Jimin’s brows rose, “Why is that?”

“He’s friends with yours, the chief of police, your truck was actually ours. Your ahjussi did give you a truck, right?” He explained even more shyly than before. Jimin smiled at the Korean title, he hadn’t used that in forever.

“Yeah, he did, I guess I should be thanking you then?” He giggled, “Because I love it.”

Jungkook blushed, “Oh, good!”

“God you’re too adorable my sweet dongsaeng!” Jessica gushed which only made Jungkook blush harder. For once, Jimin agreed with her. Jungkook really was adorable. “I’m kind of glad grumpy piece of ass refused your invite, Jimin. Sweet Jungkookie couldn’t handle more than one new face.”

Jimin would’ve rolled his eyes, but he had to agree again. It seemed Jungkook was the shy type, he wouldn’t have wanted to make him any more uncomfortable.

“Who, exactly, are you talking about noona?” Yugyeom asked laughing.

“Yoongi Kim, the doctor’s nephew,” Simon supplied. That’s when the happy face of Yugyeom changed and became serious. Bam Bam and Jungkook shared a look.

“They don’t come here.” Yugyeom informed grimly.

The group was quiet for a few moments before Tiffany cleared her throat and changed the subject. Jimin and the others migrated to the logs that Jimin had been sitting on before, chatting about pretty mundane things. It seemed that everyone purposely sat so Jungkook was forced to sit next to Jimin. The poor boy curled into himself, but maintained his sweet smile.

Jimin was still confused by Yugyeom’s words and didn’t want to bother or make Jungkook anymore self-conscious. With the strange aura surrounding the Kims already, Jimin felt he needed answers desperately. Something told him that he could get them from one Jungkook.

He turned to Jungkook, “Hey you wanna walk up the beach with me? You probably know it better anyway.”

Jungkook, instead of looking uncomfortable like Jimin feared, lit up and nodded. The two got up together and started walking. Jimin didn’t immediately attack the boy with questions and instead inane questions, like how old he was and what school he went to. It was nice, Jimin liked Jungkook a lot. Jungkook was in fact fifteen and would be turning sixteen in September, Jimin added that he would be turning eighteen in October.

When they made it to a fallen tree, Jungkook sat cross-legged on the trunk. Jimin sat next to him and cleared his throat.

“So, what did Yugyeom-shi mean when he said that they don’t come here?” He said, not beating around the bush. Jungkook actually smirked, like he knew that this was what Jimin wanted to know.

“Well, that’s a town secret Jimin-shi.” He said mysteriously. The kid could be a real brat when he came out of his shell.

“Nothing you can share with an outsider?” Jimin giggled, laying his charm on thick.

Jungkook coughed, “Well, I could give you a little insight if you say please.”

“Please, Jungkookie,” Jimin pouted and Jungkook blushed for the umpteenth time that day. “And call me hyung.”

“Okay then, Jimin-hyung,” Jungkook cleared his throat, “My town as you know came from North Korea and came here to get away from there. Well, they’re familiar with the Kims from there. As in they used to live there. We were a small village and we have a lot of legends, one of them being the Gamgi.”

Jimin translated the word immediately, the cold. “What is that?”

“To put it simply, vampires. Ones who drink human blood.” Jungkook explained, “Myself and Bam Bam, who wasn’t a part of the original village obviously, don’t really believe it. North Korea has a way of putting a lot of crap into its citizens heads no matter how insignificant our village was. Bam Bam just doesn’t believe in that kind of stuff.”

Jimin’s eyes were like saucers. He couldn’t possibly believe this, just as Jungkook didn’t believe it. Then it occurred to him, “Wait, didn’t your families immigrate in the seventies?”

“Yeah, that’s why I feel like it’s a load of crap that they’re so angry about the Kims. I think it’s just because they might look like the family they remember, my eomma wasn’t even born in Korea but she believes the stories my grandparents fed her.” Jungkook rolled his eyes.

Jimin hummed in reply.

The two spoke a little more before heading back to the group. Jimin’s head spun with this new information and his mind couldn’t help coming up with more and more terrifying ideas. He didn’t want these ideas to be true, but a small part of him felt like they could be.

He sat back on the logs and engaged in conversation with everyone, but his minded was muddled. He couldn’t truly concentrate on the conversation. Eventually, he had to be poked by Jungkook so he could tell him that his friends were leaving. He nodded and said his goodbyes to Jungkook, promising to see him again.

The ride back to Forks was quiet for Jimin, he closed his eyes and feigned sleep so that no one could strike up a conversation. He heard Jessica at one point shushing everyone and commenting on his cute sleeping face.

Johnny poked his arm to wake him and he waved goodbye to everyone as they pulled away. He stood there in his driveway for a moment and breathed in the cool air, he was scared but mostly he was beyond curious of what Jungkook had said. The Gumgi were a vampire legend, but one he had not heard from his mother who loved to indulge him with Korean legends and myths.

He went into his home and said hello to his dad.

“How was the beach?” His father asked.

“It was great,” Jimin ran a hand through his hair, “You never mentioned that you got the truck from a friend of yours.”

“Oh, yeah the Jeons,” His father nodded, “Good people, did you meet Jungkook or something?”

“Yes actually, he was very nice.”

“Yeah, he’s a good kid.” He nodded and turned back to the TV which was playing a soccer game. Jimin sighed quietly and headed to his room.

He really wanted to go onto his laptop and research again, but decided against it. He couldn’t bring himself to do it this time, too afraid of what he might find. 

His phone buzzed, scaring him to death since he forgot it was in his pocket. He got it out and was met with a text from Jessica.

Jiiiiimiiiiin do you mind going with Tiffany, Krystal, and I to Port Angeles tomorrow? Simon bailed on us last minute. By last minute I mean literally five minutes ago. It would be really nice if you could come! ＼（＾○＾）人（＾○＾）／

Jimin chuckled, though weakly considering his lingering fear. He quickly typed out a reply.

Sure ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ

Thank you!!!

He cut off his phone and fell against his bed, he stared at the ceiling. The texting had distracted him, but those thoughts and doubt came barreling back into his head like an unwanted guest.

It was very possible that Jungkook was right, that his family just suffered from the oppression in North Korea. He wanted to believe him, but then why would Yugyeom be so affected? Why would it still be relevant? Also, why did it make sense?

That day in the parking lot, Yoongi stopped a car with his hand and he probably ran across a parking lot to get to Jimin. He was by his car which was on the opposite side of the lot. Yoongi had been arguing with Taekwoon in the hospital, why would Taekwoon be mad about Yoongi’s assistance? Unless he just worried dearly for someone he considered a brother. That was probable. Still doesn’t explain the very large dent in the van that could’ve crushed Jimin.

Maybe Jimin was delusional, maybe it was adrenaline. Of course, Yoongi would’ve mentioned it when Jimin asked him again the next day. It was entirely possible that Jimin was grasping at straws, but something told him he wasn’t.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My schedule is biweekly on Monday and Thursday. I am a sophomore in college so it may be hard for me to really really write, I doubt this though considering I've got most of book one done. Oh- did I say book 1? Did I just let out that I'd be writing all of them?!? Oh gosh golly me. I gues I have to promise now. ʅ（◞‿◟）ʃ

He woke up groggy and knew that he didn’t sleep well that night. He texted Jessica to get what time they were headed to Port Angeles, he quickly replied that they would pick him up at one. This made Jimin turn back over in his bed and try and get more sleep.

He succeeded for two hours before his father woke him up, telling him he didn’t want him to sleep the day away. That was when Jimin informed him that he would be going out again with friends. He father followed with a question about his homework and if he had any. Jimin assured him he had it done, which wasn’t a lie.

After his father left Jimin went to get dressed. He might as well since Jessica should be here in an hour. He went with another pair of jeans and a lighter coat since he wouldn’t be outside the entire time, hopefully.

When the time came and someone was knocking at the door, he grabbed his wallet and phone and hurried downstairs. He opened to door and walked with Jessica to her car.

“So, what exactly did I agree to do?” He asked belatedly.

“Help us with prom dresses.” He regretted his entire life’s choices at her answer.

“You tricked me,” He accused.

“Sort of, we just need a males opinion and also someone to carry our bags. Simon was going to do it but like I said he bailed. At least I don’t have to deal with him as a date, that’s someone else’s problem.” She replied unfazed by his outrage. She got in the driver’s seat, Tiffany and Krystal were already in the car, Tiffany had shotgun so Jimin climbed in the back with Krystal.

“So she tricked you?” Krystal laughed despite his pouting.

“Yes,” He huffed. She patted his shoulder in sympathy that Jimin didn’t think was sincere.

The girls were quiet for a while before Krystal spoke up again, “Jimin, you kind of look like you didn’t get enough sleep. Are you alright?”

“Yes, I’m fine just a little groggy from sleeping in.” He assured. Krystal nodded but still seemed worried for her friend. Jimin appreciated her concern and for the fact that she didn’t press.

It took an hour to get to Port Angeles, the ride was filled with chattering and Jessica’s bad karaoke to a song Jimin thought might’ve been a Super Junior song. He didn’t pay enough attention to really name it. The group stopped to get some drinks, Krystal insisted he get one the Starbuck’s energy drinks which he did. It did help a little.

When they got to their destination Jimin’s regret returned and he was about to beg Jessica to take him back. The store had a variety of dresses; decent ones, hideous ones, and many more. It was just a dress store and Jimin felt suffocated, despite what homosexual stereotypes said he was not in his element.

He sat on a bench and watched the girls try on a variety of dresses. They didn’t even ask his opinion very often, which confirmed his suspicions that he was just there to carry the bags.

He gazed out the window of the shop and looked at the many different shops. There was a coffee shop, a salon, a bar, and a bookstore. He paused at the bookstore, his thoughts from last night returned and now he had an overwhelming desire to do that research he had been afraid of the day before.

“Jimin, before I say yes to the dress,” Jessica called his attention and he turned, “Is this too sexy for prom?” Jimin glanced at the dress and he would say yes, but it wasn’t too provocative just short. He shook his head and Jessica grinned. “Then we’re set ladies and gentleman.”

“Finally, you were taking the longest on your’s, Jess.” Krystal groused. “Poor Jimin,”

The girls paid for their dresses and shoes, apparently they were looking at shoes which was news to Jimin. They handed him their bags and they went back to the car.

“So, now, why don’t we go to the board walk and freeze our asses off there?” Jessica suggested. Jimin brightened a little at this.

“That sounds good,” Tiffany agreed, Krystal nodded.

“If you guys don’t mind, I’d like to check out that bookstore.” Jessica pouted at Jimin’s words, but nodded anyway.

“Sure, just meet up with us at six and we can eat something then go home.” She shrugged and Jimin nodded and said goodbye to the group before heading towards the store.

It was one of those older bookstores, that smelled like old books and drying ink. He loved the smell, but this wasn’t the reason for him being there.

He asked the cashier where their books on legends would be and she pointed him in the right direction. He searched to the shelves in hope of finding something. He found the Korean books, but he needed something more relevant to his situation.

After what felt like forever, he found something, the title stated, “Uncommon Myths and Legends of Korea.” He picked it up and looked through the index and found what he needed, surprisingly.

Vampires

He skipped to the section and read. It explained that anything that survives off of taking another being’s life force could be described as being a vampire, that there were legends of them all around the world. Korea was no exception.

It went on to explain that Korea had a few didn’t versions of their vampire, the common traits of all of them being: speed, strength, and icy cold presences. Jimin gulped and slammed the book shut. He wasn’t positive, but he was damn close to it. He felt so foolish thinking it though.

It made no sense, but it also made the most sense. He couldn’t stand it anymore. The next time he could get Yoongi alone he was just going to ask, and hope that Yoongi would laugh and tell him that he was ridiculous. He wanted Yoongi to assure him that he was very, very wrong.

Jimin exited the store and headed in a random direction, which was stupid but he didn’t really dwell on it. He just walked on and on, thinking about the ridiculousness of the notion that the Kims were vampires. At least, that Yoongi was a vampire. Ridiculous, honestly.

When he snapped out of it, he realized he had no clue where he was. What snapped him out of his daze was not the realization, that would’ve been much better. No, it was the brutes that were calling to him.

“Hello there, aren’t you cute?!” One of them yelled and Jimin could feel his face morph into fear. He was aware that he was smaller than an average man, he had some issues with his weight which always left him quite thin. It didn’t help that the baby fat in his cheeks wouldn’t budge. Still, he had never experienced this form of attention. He now understood very well what women went through.

“Don’t ignore us, sweet thing!” Another of the brutes hollered. At this, Jimin took off running. He was a dancer, so he was fit, but he knew that there was no way he could out run these men. Still he sprinted.

He ran like his life depended on it, and in a way it did.

He got to what looked to be a back parking lot and made the mistake of pausing.

The men had caught up rather quickly and one of them grabbed him from behind, covering his mouth. Another grabbed his hips harshly. He couldn’t scream, but he whimpered pathetically and struggled the hardest he could against the men. He could see that there were three of them.

He just wanted to beg like any other pathetic victim before him, but he couldn’t even do that. His eyes prickled with tears.

Then he heard screeching tires. He was released immediately by the men, he knew he should run but he was frozen. He looked over to the car that had saved him and he recognized it immediately, a grey Volvo.

He gulped when the boy that stepped at of the car was Yoongi. He heard over the ringing in his ears, “Get out of here, assholes.”

It sounded like a growl, it terrified Jimin and it wasn’t directed at him. The men scurried away quickly, leaving Jimin alone with Yoongi who walked over and looked worried out of his mind. “Are you alright?” He asked

He was still breathing heavy but Yoongi’s presence helped alleviate his lingering fear. “I’ll be fine.”

Yoongi nodded satisfied by the answer, “Well, come on get in.”

He walked back over to his car to the passenger side, opening it. He stood waiting for Jimin to move. After a moment of shock, Jimin obliged. He slid into the passenger side and buckled his seatbelt. He stared through the front window in terror, remembering the hands that were groping him. It helped remembering the looks on their faces when Yoongi showed up, they back off at the sound that came from his chest and the anger in his face.

That didn't mean he, himself, was terrified of the boy now screeching off. “How did y-you k-know that I w-was here?”

Yoongi looked at him and his expression softened greatly. “Take a few breaths Jimin, I don't want you having a heart attack.”

Despite the joking tone, Jimin could hear the concern oozing off of the other. He did as he said and concentrated on breathing.

“I'm gonna take you to dinner, I can hear your stomach growling.” Yoongi said casually. Jimin hummed.

“I can't I was supposed to meet Jess and them by now.” He shook his ear and took out his phone. Sure enough, it was 6:30 and he had ten text messages from Jessica. He texted her and made up as valid as an excuse as he could. She was quick to reply with a crying emoji and a promise to lecture him.

“Text her and tell her you met up with someone and she doesn't have to worry about driving you back.” Yoongi stated, ordered really. Jimin stared at him for a good while before doing just that. Her reply was that the lecture could wait for tomorrow.

“Why do you want to take me to dinner and how did you know where I was?” Jimin demanded. Yoongi sighed long and hard.

“You're hungry and I figured we needed to talk anyway.” He said.

“And to the second question?” Jimin raised a brow, “Were you following me, because that's beyond creepy.”

“No, I swear, my brother demanded I go with him to this designer shop because they had a sale on Gucci.” Yoongi explained with a humorous lilt to his usual slur, “Don't believe me, ask him.”

“I won't just ask, I'll demand evidence.” Jimin mumbled, “But how did you find me?”

Yoongi hesitated, “I could smell you.”

Jimin really did hope that Yoongi would deny his vampirism, he was banking on it. Being crazy seemed better than finding out that vampires in fact existed. “Not even going to deny it anymore?”

“Deny what?”

“You're a vampire, Yoongi.” Jimin almost stuttered again saying it aloud. Yoongi was unfazed.

“When I scented you, I ditched my brother to find you. I saw your expression when reading that book; plus you were at La Push, a place we’re not aloud to go.” Jimin was pretty sure this was the longest Yoongi has spoken to him in one go. He was impressed and sort of honored.

“So that's why you acted like I had the plague that first day? Because I smelled good?” He asked, though he was certain he was correct.

“At first, I thought because you smelled… amazing that I would lose control. When I went to Canada to clear my head, I realized your scent wasn't the kind I wanted to feed from. It was like a lover’s perfume, intoxicating in a way only they could understand.” Jimin’s heart skipped a beat and his breath hitched. Yoongi basically stated that he smelled like a boyfriend.

“How poetic…” Jimin whispered more to himself than to Yoongi. He realized then that Yoongi pulled up to a Korean barbecue place. That's when Jimin realized his stomach was growling. He covered his face with his hands, realizing that Yoongi wasn’t being facetious when he said he could hear his stomach growling. What else did this mean? Did Yoongi hear his heart beating? That was embarrassing.

Yoongi got out and was at Jimin’s in record time. He really wasn’t holding back now. He opened the door and Jimin got out. As they were walking a thought struck Jimin, “Is your whole family… you know?”

“Yes,” 

The two got a table and Yoongi didn't order anything, but Jimin ordered bulgogi and a coke. They were quiet for a few moments. The restaurant wasn't busy, only a few customers here and there. The staff looking utterly bored. Jimin turned to Yoongi and was taken aback by his glow.

Yoongi glowed under the low lighting and his long lashes cast shadows, hair the color of pitch and falling in his eyes. Said eyes were amber, not quite gold and they really were like a cat’s eyes. 

The waitress came back and gave Jimin his coke.

“So, how old are you?” He asked sipping his drink. Yoongi smirked.

“Eighteen,”

“And for how long, smart ass?” Jimin snorted unattractively.

“A hundred years exactly,” Jimin snorted again but this time his drink went up his nose and he started coughing. It took him a few moments before he could even look at Yoongi. He blew his nose and winced at the burn the soda left behind. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, anyway, what's your stance on garlic?” He asked weakly. Yoongi laughed at this.

The waitress returned with Jimin's food and he salivated.

“No stance, I can eat and smell it just fine. Most vampire myths are incorrect except for the speed, strength, and dietary choices. Well, the sun isn't exactly my friend.” Yoongi rolled his eyes at that.

“You burn in the sunlight?” Jimin said around a bite of food.

“No,”

“Not even a little?”

“No, it's just a pain in the ass.” He groused. Jimin giggled at the boy’s pout. He got serious again though when he remembered what he said.

“You drink human blood.” Jimin stated somberly.

“No, Namjoon discovered that we can survive off of animal blood before he even created me.” Yoongi assured, “Vampires who drink human blood couldn't handle being around a bunch of humans five days out out of the week. They definitely couldn't handle being a doctor.”

“Oh,” Jimin thought that over. Maybe that's what made their eyes so gold rather than the traditional red.

Yoongi drummed his fingers against the table. “Any other questions, Jiminie?”

Jimin didn't know how to take the new nickname he'd been presented, but it sounded nice coming from Yoongi. And he did have a ton of questions.

“Well, anything else you wanna tell me concerning vamp powers?” He inquired nonchalantly.

“I can read minds.” Yoongi started.

“What?!”

“I can't read your’s. I don't know why but I cannot read your mind, that's what really pissed me off that day. Everyone else I can read easily, but you? You're a blank page.” He complained as if that was Jimin's fault.

“Sorry…” He apologized awkwardly, though he wasn't that sorry. 

“No, not an issue just please keep talking, ask all the questions you need because I can't read your mind.” He waved it off.

“Can the others?”

“No, just me, but Taehyung can see into the future. It's weird because it’s based off of decisions, like if he sees you making a pb and j one second because you decided to doesn't mean that the vision is obsolete. You could easily decide last minute to make a ham and cheese.” Yoongi described, Jimin was a little shocked at this because he always imagined those that could see the future to be depressing. Seeing as they could see the outcome and be pessimistic right off the bat. “He can see you, by the way, which is what makes your blank mind all the more irritating sometimes.”

Jimin laughed at this, Yoongi was practically an open book right now and he wasn't holding back his grumpiness either. That grouchy kitten Jimin first saw was back full force.

“Hoseok can sense, and to an extent control emotions. He's the family's personal sunshine some days, but it's very easy for him to feed off of negative emotions. He handles it though.” Yoongi continued with a smile that Jimin identified as proud. “Though if it wasn't for Tae, he probably would be a lot worse off.”

“How long have they been together?”

“They have an interesting story, one that is best told by them. But to answer your question, for as long as I've known them. Hoseok was a loner for a good while, I know, before Tae found him.” Yoongi’s smile returned.

Jimin wondered why anyone would ever doubt that Yoongi cared for his family deeply, he said it all in his smiles and amused retellings.

“And Taekwoon and Wonsik?”

Yoongi laughed, “Do not trust their outward appearance they're just as bad, if not worse than Tae and Hobi.” He sighed for a moment and continued, “Namjoon created me first in 1917. Then his partner Seokjin, then Taekwoon. Taekwoon found Wonsik half dead and begged Namjoon to change him. They've been inseparable ever since.”

“Wow,” Jimin finished off his last bite of bulgogi and his coke. He was stuffed with not only food, but knowledge.

“I guess I should take you home now.” Yoongi smiled, a smile that was smaller in comparison with the other he had given Jimin. Jimin didn't want to part with Yoongi, he wanted to know more. So much more.

Yoongi called the waitress over and asked for the bill. She nodded and left the two again. Jimin looked back over at the vampire before him. He would say that Yoongi was beautiful and that was it, but it wasn’t the blemishless skin or the mesmerizing eyes that had Jimin forgetting about the amount of headaches the other had caused him. He knew now what made Yoongi an ass, but Yoongi wasn’t putting up a front in the cafeteria that day. He wasn’t some eloquent gentleman. He was still human on the inside, a grumpy and tired looking kitten to be specific.

Jimin smiled at the vampire and Yoongi quirked a brow in confusion. “Please talk to me, this is frustrating.”

Jimin laughed and shook his head. He was going to enjoy being the exception for a good while.

Once Yoongi paid the bill, which Jimin wasn’t going to argue with him about this time, they head back to the car. Yoongi held the door for Jimin and zipped over to his side. He started the car and before Jimin could even think, he zoomed out of the parking lot and down the street. He was also going several miles over the speed limit, Jimin gripped his seat and was panicking.

“Relax, we all drive like this. If you really want to get scared wait until you get into a car with Taehyung, he’s a good driver but God he doesn’t give a shit about traffic laws.” Yoongi chuckled. Jimin was not comforted, but decided to try and relax by taking some breaths. He distracted himself by looking around Yoongi’s car, his eyes found Yoongi’s phone already hooked up to the radio. Out of curiosity, Jimin turned on the radio. The first song that played made Jimin want to cry tears of joy because he’d be depressed if he heard some old crap.

“You listen to Seo Taiji!” Jimin enthused. Yoongi turned to him with a curious look and nodded.

“You like him?”

“Hell yes, what else do you have?” Yoongi handed Jimin his phone which didn’t have a password. Jimin scrolled through the songs and almost squealed. There were artists like Eminem, 2 Chainz, Lil Wayne, and so many others.

He knew that Yoongi didn’t seem like someone that would brood over classical music, but he wasn’t expecting hard rap like NWA and Tupac. The more Jimin learned about Yoongi, the more he wanted to know. He wanted Yoongi’s life story and he wanted to give Yoongi his. Some people would call that a crush, but Jimin didn’t know if that was a really good word for what he was feeling. Over music of all things.

He stumbled across a few songs though that he wanted to ask about, they were so random amongst the rap and hip-hop. One with a French name, a Smashing Pumpkins song, Aaliyah.

Before he could open his mouth to ask, his looked up and saw his house. He cursed Yoongi’s reckless driving. “Well, thanks for… everything actually. Please tell me you won’t turn up tomorrow with a stick up your butt.”

“I won’t I promise, but I’d like to show you something tomorrow after school.” Yoongi looked at Jimin and waited for his response.

“Sure, I have no plans.” Jimin shrugged. Yoongi smiled and not for the first time, Jimin was speechless. Yoongi had the sweetest, gummy smile he had ever seen. The funny thing was that those teeth he was showing off were deadly weapons. “Well, see you tomorrow Yoongi.”

He got out and turned just for one last peak. “Goodnight Jiminie,”

Jimin blushed and shut the door. He ran to his front door and turned back just to wave before going inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you first start off as a writer of FanFiction you crave Kudos and follows and comments. You're never satisfied with just three or four, but I've never been happier with my simple thirty right now. It brings me joy to know that you enjoyed my work. Thank you


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Monday in Korea that's what counts. I'm so inconsistent! I'm sorry. I swear I'll wait for Thursday like I said. I'm just almost done with this part of the series. I'm impatient, I know.
> 
> I hope you all will stay with me through the next stories in the series. I may only write three because this series doesn't include mpreg.

Jimin woke up and sat up quickly, remembering all that had happened. He thought he’d have nightmares, or be terrified the next morning but then he remembered Yoongi’s smile. He felt like he didn’t have to fear anything with him close by.

He got up and got dressed, downstairs he was met with a note on the fridge that said his father had to go in early. Jimin shrugged and ate some toast, he was anxious to see Yoongi.

He was almost appalled that his views had changed so suddenly, maybe Yoongi did have a supernatural pull. But it wasn’t Yoongi’s eyes that made him excited, it was the prospect of talking to him and learning more and more about the boy.

Caught in thoughts, Jimin jumped sky high when a horn went off. He ran to the front window and saw Yoongi’s car. He frowned, not remembering Yoongi saying anything about picking him up. Besides, where would he fit in a car with five people? Nevertheless, he got his bag and headed outside. Yoongi was standing in front of the passenger side waiting.

“What the hell?” Jimin exclaimed.

“Get in Jiminie,” Yoongi simply said and opened the door. Jimin jogged over to the car and got in. Yoongi shut the door and was in the car in five seconds, Jimin didn’t need a stopwatch to know.

“Where are the others?” He asked.

“I told them to use their own car, Tae demanded to ride with us and he almost won that argument if Hoseok hadn’t have intervened.” He relayed and took off, just as fast as the previous night.

Jimin laughed at this, because looking back it was always Hoseok who distracted Taehyung. He was anxious to see the dynamic of two up close, he bet they were adorable.

“Did you sleep well?” Yoongi asked out of the blue.

“Please tell me you don’t watch me sleep.” Jimin said instead.

“What the hell, why would I do that? If I watch you sleep it’s because I’m extremely jealous because I could really go for a nap. I’m going to live vicariously through you.” Yoongi defended and Jimin laughed one of his full body laughs.

“That sucks, and I slept well thank you.” Jimin assured, still giggling.

The two sat in comfortable silence and listened to the rap blasting through the speakers. Jimin was content, in fact he was glowing. He glanced over at Yoongi and saw that Yoongi was already watching him. “Eyes on the road, grandpa.”

“Yeah, yeah, it’s called vampire reflexes.” Yoongi grouched.

They were at the school in record time, because Jimin’s truck could never even dream to go as fast as the Volvo. The parking lot was halfway full and Jimin saw the addition right away, a shiny red Mercedes. Taehyung was leaning against the back staring at the Volvo and tracking its movements. He looked very disgruntled, until Hoseok came and nudged his side. Taehyung promptly linked arms with him and started towards the school.

“He’s still pissed and is currently cursing me out in his head. He’s also well aware that I can hear him.” Yoongi chuckled. “Taekwoon is also pissed, but for a very different reason.”

“Why?” Jimin searched for the other vampire but didn’t find him.

“Because he thinks it’s dangerous that you know, and it is, but his reasons are a little different than mine.” Yoongi explained.

He parked in Jimin's usual spot and Jimin got out instead of waiting for Yoongi to open the door for him. Yoongi was by his side quickly, but not vampire speed quickly. He was smirking as he walked with Jimin into the building.

“Why are they staring?” Jimin felt like he could guess, but he had a mind reader at his convenience.

“Shock that I can socialize with someone other than my family. Also, jealously because I'm socializing with you.” He frowned, as if he read something particularly complex. “They also think we're going out.”

Jimin blushed furiously. The idea was tempting and he wanted to confirm it, but Yoongi in no way made it seem like he wanted anything but friendship. “Would it be so bad if we were?”

Yoongi glanced in his direction, “If I were a normal highschool student, I would jump at the chance. Seeing how it is, I'm not. I can't jump at the chance, Jiminie.”

He was sad, as if there was no way that they could. Jimin felt like a child that was offered candy, but only to look at and imagine the taste forever. Jimin wanted to taste, to savor what it would be like to call Yoongi something more than his friend.

Before he was ready to let the conversation go, they made it to his first class.

“I'll see you at lunch, Jimin.” Yoongi promised and walked away with the same grace as any other day.

Jimin sighed, something he did a lot since meeting Yoongi, and entered the classroom. Much like his first day, he was getting stared at and he was resenting going to such a small school. He looked away from the stares and took his seat. Amber was giving him this look like he held all the answers to today’s pop quiz.

He didn’t say anything and instead listened when their teacher began his lesson.

…

The rest of the day his friends were trying to talk to him. He decided he wouldn’t say anything until lunch, he did care about his education to some extent.

Of course, it was Jessica who pounced first. “First off, I was worried when you ditched yesterday.”

“I’m sorry, I got really lost.”

“I get it, but secondly I saw you with Yoongi Kim. That is what I’m most interested in right now.” She demanded, her voice telling him that he had no choice in answering her questions.

They were on the way to lunch, and soon enough Simon and Kevin caught up with them.

“Yesterday, when I got lost, I almost got jumped and Yoongi helped me out. Afterwards, he took me to dinner and we had a great conversation. Today he picked me up from home.” Jimin told his shortened version of the events from the day before. Jessica resembled an owl, but Kevin and Simon looked convinced.

“So, are you like dating now? He lure you to the dark and mysterious homosexual side.” Jimin laughed, he knew Jessica meant no harm in her statement. It occurred to him that he never told them about his preferences.

“Jess, I’ll be honest with you, I’ve been on the dark and mysterious side since I was fifteen.” He explained, “Besides, we’re not dating. We’re just friends.”

“Jimin Park, how could you keep this information from me! I thought we were friends.” She looked outraged which only Jimin laugh again. “By the way, that’s what they all say when a hot piece of ass saves them from being mugged or something. Just you wait, you’ll be sucking face just like the other two Kims in no time.”

Jimin smiled at this, but he couldn’t bring himself to laugh. She just didn’t realize that Jimin and Yoongi were only friends, could only be friends, because Yoongi wasn’t a normal highschool student. She didn’t notice his developing cloud of doubt and he was grateful.

They made it to the cafeteria, only to notice a mostly empty table with only one individual. That individual being Yoongi. The other Kims were sitting at their usual table; Taehyung was smirking and seemingly chatting with the other siblings, Hoseok was playing with his hair, Wonsik was looking at Taekwoon with a mixture of exasperation and fondness, and Taekwoon was glaring at Jimin.

Jimin shrunk away from the intense gaze. “Dude, Jess was right, you’ll be sucking face in a week.” Simon agreed.

“Wanna make bets,” Kevin chuckled.

“Please don’t,” Jimin pleaded. He looked back at Yoongi who was smiling at him. Jimin had a feeling he was expecting him to sit at his table, and Jimin wasn’t going to refuse. He waved goodbye to his friends and sat at the waiting table, which already had a tray of food.

Jimin smiled appreciatively, “Why aren’t you sitting with your family?”

“You’re more interesting and I’m not sure how your friends would take me showing up at their table. At least right now.” He shrugged and then laughed, looking behind Jimin. He turned and saw that Taehyung was sticking his tongue out at him. Jimin was anxious to meet the boy, he seemed way more interesting than Yoongi had just said.

“Well, thank you, I guess…” Jimin turned back and opened the bottle of water that was waiting for him. He took a long drink, suddenly parched.

“So, anymore questions?” Yoongi asked, seeming more eager than his usual lazy drawls. He was serious when he said he was desperate for Jimin to keep talking.

“Okay, well…” Jimin searched his head for something, “You can eat garlic, but what about human food in general? Is it okay or does it taste gross.”

Yoongi smirked and leaned over, Jimin’s breath hitched, and took his piece of pizza taking a bite. He made an act of chewing and swallowing. “It’s fine, just tastes flavorless and kind of gross. I’m not going to run out of here and vomit it all up though.”

“Well, what about your eyes?” Jimin began, “Some days they’re gold and others they’re amber, sometimes they’re even black. So what’s that about?”

“Animal drinkers end up with gold eyes, the gold is from a fresh hunt. After a few days it fades to amber. If we’re hungry or just tempted, they go black.” Yoongi described and Jimin wasn’t all that surprised, he had made the same assumptions. “Human drinkers or newborns have red eyes.”

“Cool,” Jimin pursed his lips and took another swig of water. “I wanted to ask yesterday, but I was kind of starstruck. What makes you like hip-hop? I mean you’re a hundred years old and have gone through most of the phases of music, why rap?”

Yoongi beamed, “I have six degrees in music composition, music theory, and performance art. In the eighties, when rap started to surface it fascinated me. The way the verses were set up and the strange way it threw out so many rules I was so accustomed to, I couldn’t help it. I instantly fell in love with it. So, I started producing tracks and worked some pretty big underground names in Korea and the US. I’m actually behind the beats in Seo Taiji’s Come Back Home track.”

Jimin smiled brightly at Yoongi’s enthusiasm. He loved hearing it too, from that lazy drawl that Jimin still liked to this very human excitement. It was like Yoongi couldn’t talk fast enough for his thoughts, and he was supposed to be some big bad vampire. It was cute.

Jimin asked more about music, along with praising Yoongi for his work that apparently Jimin had heard before. He found out shortly into the conversation that Yoongi could also rap. He demanded that he hear one of his own tracks and soon.

They were talking about the different styles between Eminem and Lil Wayne when Yoongi stopped and looked back at his family. Jimin turned and saw that Hoseok was standing and arguing with Taehyung, not yelling but the looks on their faces said it all. “He’s coming over here,”

“Can’t he just say it in his head and you’ll know?”

“You’ll see,” Yoongi huffed and under his breath loud enough so Jimin could hear, “Asshole.”

“No need to be rude, Yoongs,” Jimin jumped almost out of his seat, he looked up to see Hoseok was indeed there standing away from Jimin and closer to Yoongi. His voice was bright and his grin could make flowers grow, “Hello Jimin, I’m Hoseok. Just came over to tell you two that the sunshine Tae said would be coming out after school is actually coming out twenty minutes after lunch. So, Yoongi, if you want to take Jimin out you’d best just ditch. The rest of us are headed out now, so we’ll be seeing you.”

After that, Hoseok was stolen by a passing Taehyung who waved quickly to Jimin. The other two Kims were already out the door. Jimin laughed at the brief interaction.

“Obviously, he came over to say that in front of you so you’d convince me to let you ditch.” Yoongi rolled his eyes, “So go ahead, convince me.”

“Can you please let me ditch with you?” Jimin pouted for good measure and Yoongi grasped his chest as if he were in pain.

“You had to add the pout, I can’t say no to that.” Yoongi exclaimed dramatically. Jimin giggled and got up to throw his trash away. Yoongi opened the door for him and they were off, Jimin felt rebellious. This would be the first time he ditched school.

Yes, quite rebellious.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you I would follow my rule this time ;).  
> IMPORTANT: this chapter has warnings as in trigger warnings. I don't want to give it away, but just be aware of things that my bother you. Like if you get the feeling just skip the chapter and comment and I will explain the gist of the chapter for you.

“Where are taking me?” Jimin pleaded, even whining for good measure. Yoongi grinned, but shook his head. Jimin felt like Yoongi was more excited about the aspect of a surprise, rather than the actual surprise. “Than I’m going to assume I’m being kidnapped.”

“Go ahead, just don’t scream my ears are sensitive.” Jimin swatted Yoongi’s arm, knowing it would take an earthquake to distract the vampire. Jimin wished he was enough to be a distraction to Yoongi one day, like in those crappy romance novels on the nightstands of middle aged women. He just wanted to be enough.

The dark turn his thoughts took made him look away and out of the window. He concentrated on the song playing, a harsh beat but something that detailed pretty mundane things. 

The car stopped and Jimin looked around, there was nothing but trees and a sign that said the trails were closed. He was surprised that Yoongi’s idea of a surprise would be a hike. He had admitted that the one thing he wished vampires could do was sleep. He missed curling into a blanket and drifting off to dreamland.

“I don’t feel like going at a human pace, so I’ll be carrying you.” Yoongi was already by Jimin’s door and opening it for him. Jimin knew that Yoongi was strong, way stronger than a human male, he just thought it was funny considering Yoongi was thin and quite small for a self-proclaimed monster.

He turned around and stooped so Jimin could hop on. He giggled but did just that and he just barely got a good grip on Yoongi’s neck before everything blurred. He stared ahead and watched blurry versions of trees fly by them, every tree he thought they’d hit Yoongi dodged in seconds. He wanted to be thrilled but he was more worried he’d lose his lunch. This was the most intense roller coaster ride he had ever been on.

“You okay back there?” Yoongi hollered. Jimin didn’t want to open his mouth for fear of vomiting, and because of the speed, choking on it.

A few more seconds of the torture and they stopped. Jimin gasped and held on tightly to Yoongi, he was shaking.

“Hey, Jiminie, it’s okay,” Yoongi’s voice was colored in concern. “I’m sorry, I should have told you to close your eyes. I wasn’t thinking, I’m so sorry.”

“I’m fine, it’s okay,” Jimin assured. “Just give me a few minutes, I hate roller coasters.”

His joke didn’t seem to help Yoongi’s worry. Eventually, Jimin sighed and uncurled himself from Yoongi. Of course he almost fell over as soon as he was on his feet, but he wasn’t gasping for breath. Yoongi was on him in a second, he cupped his cheeks and combed his fingers through his hair. “I’m so sorry,”

Jimin no longer was paying attention, Yoongi was so close. Jimin could smell him and see the details of his eyes, count every lash. He didn’t even realize that Yoongi had stopped apologizing and was in much the same state as Jimin. His hands had moved to his shoulders.

Yoongi stepped back and stuffed his hands his pockets. “It seems we have some times before the sun comes out. Tell me about yourself Jimin. I’ve been talking about myself for the past two days.”

Jimin rolled his eyes and took a seat in the field. He look to his right and saw a single blue flower, with pretty violet freckles in the center of the bloom. He liked the flower but had no idea what it was called. “What do you want to know?”

“How was your life in Phoenix, what made you move?” Yoongi joined him on the ground. Jimin shrugged and tapped the petals of the blue flower.

“My mother remarried a year ago to some lawyer who lives in Florida. She wanted to move there with him permanently, she wanted me to come but… Kirk and I didn’t exactly see eye-to-eye. We didn’t fight, but when- um… when I came out to them he started treating me like a shadow. It’s not comfortable, that feeling.

“I decided to instead to come here. My father accepts me, he loves me. I may hate the rain, but I’ve never felt more welcome.” Jimin smiled at Yoongi. Yoongi reached out and ran a hand through Jimin’s silver locks.

“I was changed when I was eighteen for similar reasons you no longer get along with your stepfather.” Yoongi began and Jimin’s eyebrows came together in question. “I had a lover in Korea, when Korea was just Korea. I remember the day like it happened yesterday. It’s the only day I remember from my human life. My name was Min Yoongi and my family wasn’t rich but we were higher up in class because my father was the village doctor. I had my lover for three months, we lived in a blissful bubble not realizing how reckless we were. We had plans to move away, set up somewhere else. Apparently, the last meeting was being watched by three thugs. I search for my lover for three days, he had gone missing. I found him in the last place we had been, bloodied and dead. I remember my throat was raw from screaming. I wanted them to find me, to kill me. I loved him so much.” Yoongi cleared his throat, “I wanted to die so badly. They did find me and they beat me to a pulp. They said the cruelest things, they rolled off my back, but I knew that he wasn’t as tough. They left me to die, Namjoon found me a few hours later on the brink of death. He changed me.”

Jimin gulped. The story was so intense, he felt tears in his eyes and tried to blink them away only to cause a few to fall. Yoongi looked up and reached out for Jimin, he leaned into his touch and felt into his embrace. Yoongi wrapped an arm around Jimin’s shoulders and Jimin sniffled.

“It’s alright now,” Yoongi soothed, “I’ve accepted my fate. Namjoon just wanted to save me, he checked on my him but he was long gone.” Jimin cleared his throat.

“I can tell you my story now, the one that’s not very happy. Since you shared your’s with me.” Jimin took a deep breath. He hated talking about it, the only one’s that really knew about it was his mother, father, and therapist. “When I was fourteen, I was shorter and had more fat in my cheeks but still scrawny due to dance practices. I entered high school with high hopes and thick glasses. People immediately labeled me as a geek: a social pariah because I’m Asian and of course that means I’m a human calculator. I was sad at first but shrugged it off. I was concentrating on staying healthy, because I was struggling with my weight and I was very obsessed with it. So, obviously, I had my priorities sorted at the time.

Now, in January when school returned, there was guy. I had a huge crush on him, and when he approached me I was too busy drowning in blue eyes to really notice if he was lying. He said he liked me and wanted to take me out. I was so blind, I said yes. I smiled. I nodded so eagerly. We exchanged numbers and I was on cloud nine. I went home and told my mom that I was gay and she hugged me so tightly. It was the supposed to be the happiest day of my life, things were coming to together so seamlessly. Then he text me, ‘meet me by Frank’s.’ I replied that I would. After an hour of choosing the perfect outfit, and styling my hair, and asking my mom fifty times if I looked good, I left for Frank’s pizza.” Jimin swallowed and felt tears well up in his eyes again. He coughed to try and get rid of the tightness. “I wish you could read my mind.”

“You don’t have to tell me anything, Jiminie,” Yoongi held him just a bit tighter and rested his chin on his head.”

“No, no, you told me your story. It’s only fair.” Jimin shook his head, “Anyway, I went to Frank’s and was buzzing with excitement. I was so ready to be a real person, someone with friends or at least a boyfriend. I heard the boy call my name- I- I went to where h-he was waiting… in the alleyway. When I g-g… got there… I saw he had three f-f-friends with… him. I felt this c-cold run down m-my back. I knew this wasn’t good. They st-started l-laughing at m-m-me… they were tugging at my clothes, talking about how was so thin. I c-could p-p-pass as a girl. I tried so hard to push them away.” Jimin choked on a sob. Yoongi shushed him.

“Jimin, please, it’s okay you don’t have to continue.” Yoongi was begging him. Jimin had told the story so many times, he thought he was numb by now. Apparently because it had been a while he wasn’t quite immune.

“No, I’m fine.” Jimin growled to himself mainly, he wiped furiously at his eyes. “They were close, my pants were down, but they were stupid. Frank’s was the school’s hang out place. I heard a voice yell, the three ran off and I collapsed to the ground. I saw the student that had helped, but as soon as I had the strength to move, I pulled my pants back up and sprinted for home. My mother was confused, but I didn’t answer any questions. Only told her I was having a rough night because my date had to cancel last minute. I don’t know how I managed to keep her off my case that long. I had my bathroom right there next to my bedroom. I drew a bath in a haze, I couldn’t feel anything. There were sleeping pills I had set in the floor next to the bath. I got in and really thought. I thought about how pointless it was to go on, no one would ever like me as a friend or otherwise. I know now that I was wrong, but I was only freshly fifteen. I took half the bottle, a part of me didn’t want to die but it wasn’t the dominate part.

“The next thing I remember was a hospital and a sore throat from vomiting up those pills. I was put on suicide watch for three days of course, standard. After that my mom enrolled me into the youth center of the clinic for three months. I went through three months of intensive therapy and three different med changes, before the doctor realized what I really needed was a therapist and an anti-depressant. I’m okay now, my self-esteem could be better, but progress is always slow. That was a dark time for me, but I’m alright now. I promise.” Jimin smiled a watery smile up at Yoongi. He looked sweet, and a little sad, like he wanted to cry with Jimin. Alas, vampires can’t cry and that made Jimin sad.

“Thank you for sharing that with me Jiminie,” Yoongi murmured. Jimin sat back and really looked at Yoongi, he put his hand to the vampire’s cold cheek. Despite the cold, Yoongi was human to Jimin. Just a vicious human who never ages. Jimin still saw past it all and saw straight to Yoongi’s being. Jimin felt like in that moment, Yoongi could too. Maybe he couldn’t read Jimin’s thoughts, but he could see his soul.

Before Jimin could even move, he felt a pair of cold yet soft lips on his own. He hesitated for a moment before closing his eyes and kissing back with enthusiasm. He buried his hands in Yoongi’s soft hair and he felt the boy’s arms wrap around his waist. The two were oblivious to the world around them, stuck in each other.

Jimin didn’t want the moment to end. But alas, unlike Yoongi, he needed to breathe. He gasped as they broke the kiss and Yoongi moved away, far away, a good five feet. Jimin’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Jimin, we can’t be that way.”

“Why not?” Jimin asked softly. Yoongi’s expression changed to exasperated, like the answer was obvious. It probably was, Jimin knew he could be a little oblivious.

“Jimin, I’m a vampire,” Yoongi narrowed his eyes, “How stupid can you be not to realize that a human and vampire don’t make the best couple?” Jimin glared.

“Screw you, I know what you can do! I’m aware that you can just stalk on over and suck me dry, or maybe just tear me apart. I don’t want to die, or get hurt, I’m not some weird masochist.” Jimin growled. “However, you said so yourself, something about me doesn’t remind you of food, or something to snack on.”

“Even so, I can’t risk hurting you…” Yoongi looked away, “And I didn’t mean to call you stupid, it’s just I want you to think about the possibilities. I want you to know the consequences.”

“Listen to me, Yoongi, I’m not asking you to turn me or ravish me in this field. I’m asking you to give yourself a chance, to give us a chance.” Jimin breathed.

Yoongi looked like he was in pain. “I shouldn’t mix you up in this, Jiminie.”

“Even if you didn’t tell me, I would’ve figured it out and you know it. I would’ve been involved either way.” Jimin took a step forward. “You’ve done nothing but protect me from harm, Yoongi. Why would that make me feel like you would hurt me?”

Yoongi looked back at Jimin and tentatively smiled. “And if I make a mistake?”

“I won’t just take it, and I’ll be mad, but I can’t blame you for every little mistake. Vampire or not, you have human in you, Yoongi, and humans make mistakes.” Yoongi closed the distance between them and held onto Jimin as a lifeline. 

“No one has ever called me human before, not even myself,” Yoongi murmured.

“On the outside, you’re a vampire made of stone, but inside I can see warmth.” Jimin wrapped his arms around Yoongi’s neck. Yoongi started chuckling. “What’s so funny?”

“My Jiminie is so cheesy,” Yoongi replied. Jimin wanted to be mad, but instead his heart fluttered from being someone else’s. Yoongi said ‘my’ Jiminie.

Jimin pulled back and planted a kiss on Yoongi’s lips. He was intending for it to stay sweet and chaste, but Yoongi followed after him and he couldn’t resist deepening the kiss. Yoongi’s tongue licked the seam of his lips and Jimin let him in, he let Yoongi take over and devour him. Thankfully, not literally.

Yoongi’s hands were on his hips and he could feel the chill of them. Jimin pulled back for just a second to breathe and was shocked by what he saw. A glittering Yoongi, literally, Yoongi was sparkling.

“Yoongi, is this what happens in the sunlight?” Jimin’s lips were pursed. Yoongi sighed, as if he was suffering.

“Yes, it’s very stupid, I’d rather burn to death.” Yoongi groaned.

“Yeah, I’m sorry I can’t be with someone who sparkles more than me.” Jimin sighed dramatically, Yoongi looked outraged. Jimin giggled, “Kidding.”

“Brat,” Yoongi lifted his hand to Jimin’s cheek, “Namjoon says it has to do with the venom. It’s laced throughout our bodies and causes this reaction in sunlight.”

“Well, at least it sounds scientific, Mr. Twilight Sparkle.” Yoongi growled and shot for Jimin’s neck, blowing a raspberry on the soft flesh. Jimin giggled and shivered all in the same breath. “So, this is what you wanted to show me?”

“Yeah, and the meadow,” Yoongi jutted a thumb behind him at the field of wild flowers. Jimin beamed, “It’s gorgeous, when did you find it?”

“A while back while hunting.” Yoongi shrugged.

“It’s a great first date too,” Jimin smirked.

The two settled onto the grass, and talked for couple of hours, this time as a couple which Jimin couldn’t get over. They had already shared so much with each, bared themselves to each other. They were already emotionally vulnerable. Jimin was over the moon, and by the look on Yoongi’s face he wasn’t too far behind him.

… 

Yoongi drove Jimin back to his house at around five; Jimin had managed to text his dad that he was going out but would be back by dinner. Jimin made sure before exiting the care that he got a kiss from Yoongi, one that would tide him over until the next day.

He hopped out of the car and jogged to his front door, he turned and waved at Yoongi before heading inside. Once inside, he leaned against the door and grinned like a maniac. That was when his father walked into the room and gave him a weird look. “What’s got you grinning?”

“Dad, what would you say if I told you I was gay?”

“I’d say that your mother already told me and threatened to cut my man parts if I didn’t support you.” He said with ease, shrugging, “Why, do you have a boyfriend?”

“Yes,” Jimin bit his lip. His father chuckled, with a fond look on his face he walked over to Jimin and hugged him. 

“I love you, Jimin, your preference will not change that. Also, who so I know which gun to pull on them? Pistol or shotgun?” HIs father joked, but there was definitely some seriousness in the later statement. Jimin felt tears prickle at his eyes at the first sentence though, he sniffled.

“Yoongi Kim, the doctor’s nephew,” Jimin confessed running a hand through his hair. His father gave an impressed look.

“Could be worse,” Jimin rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

After the heart-to-heart with his father, they sat down for dinner. Jimin was bubbly, talking excitedly with father over the most mundane things. His father couldn’t stop smiling, because this was the happiest he has seen his son.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothin much to say here 

Jimin sat with Yoongi again at lunch the next day, this time right next to him and holding his hand. He didn’t miss the exchange of money between Simon and Kevin. Jessica’s expression was between jealous and proud, but at least a part of her was a good friend. Amber was thrilled and grinned at Jimin when he told her.

Yoongi’s family wasn’t divided, per say. Taehyung had a smug look on his face, while Hoseok smiled at his partner with amusement. Wonsik looked both relieved and worried as he glanced at his partner who was glaring holes into the table. Jimin remembered that Taekwoon didn’t like the idea of him knowing, but Yoongi was weird in the way he explained Taekwoon’s problem.

Yoongi puts his arm around Jimin and leans in so his lips are on Jimin’s ear, “I want to take you to my house. Introduce you,”

“Hmm,” Jimin hummed, “We’re moving fast aren’t we?”

“In my defense, it’s because Tae and Jin have been hounding on me to introduce you. Especially because Hoseok met you yesterday?” Yoongi nibbled on Jimin’s earlobe and he realized Simon was correct, they were just as bad as Taehyung and Hoseok.

“Jin is Dr. Kim’s partner, right?” Jimin wanted to verify.

“Yes, and you can call Namjoon by his name or even hyung, if you remember any of your Korean heritage.” Yoongi joked. Jimin smacked his arm, lightly so as not to hurt himself.

“Not until I meet the man outside of the hospital setting.”

“So, are you agreeing to meeting my family?” Yoongi asked hopefully.

“Yes, this Saturday,” Jimin affirmed. Yoongi kissed just below his ear and sat back up, satisfaction in his posture. Sometimes, Yoongi was so human that Jimin forgot he was a deadly creature of the night. Yoongi was more like a black kitten on Friday the 13th.

Jimin squeezed Yoongi’s hand, for comfort, he didn’t know from what though. Yoongi stayed hidden in the crook of Jimin’s neck, as if taking comfort in the closeness like Jimin took comfort in squeezing his hand.

…

Jimin hopped out of Yoongi’s car and waved at him, as usual. When he got inside he was alone as always when he got back. He hung up his jacket and jogged up the stairs, feeling giddy. He sat as his desk that was empty save for a succulent and a picture of his mother and stepdad, and his laptop of course.

He got started on his homework, just barely keeping up with his studies what with all the distractions. He recalled that his mother said a relationship should never get in the way of school, because if they really cared they’d want you to succeed. Sometimes, he didn’t think Yoongi cared enough about his own schoolwork to pay much attention to Jimin’s. Still, Jimin wouldn’t let his mother down now.

And in two hours, he got all of it almost done. He couldn’t make himself do anything more, his brain smoking from his ears.

His father was home by then and called for dinner two minutes into Jimin’s break.

He and his father sat in silence for a good ten minutes, as usual. Jimin, however, still needed to tell his father about Yoongi and their date on Saturday. Well, it was basically a date.

“So, I have a date… with Yoongi Kim.”

“I assume so, where's he taking you?” Jimin smiled, still nervous despite his father's constant support.

“To meet his family, officially.” He informed dutifully. His father nodded.

“He’s going to meet me right? Officially,” He raised a brow, daring Jimin to say no. Jimin nodded, “Good, well, I don’t mind it. He might be touchy but he’s a good enough kid.”

“Great,” Jimin beamed.

After that the two enjoyed the rest of their meal quietly. Jimin was sure he was glowing, his father was cool with it and he didn’t know why it was so important to him. Then he remembered Kirk, his mother’s husband, who treated him like an object. He respected him, he acknowledged him, but Jimin knew that when he told his mother and Kirk about what he prefered in a partner it was Kirk who said nothing. He was silent and went from really trying to engage with Jimin, to just skirting around him. So, it felt good that Jimin’s father accepted him.

After dinner, he washed the dishes and waved his dad off. He assured him he was fine with doing the dishes solo. He was humming the entire time.

Once back in his room, he grabbed his copy of Hamlet and started on the assigned passage. He had read it the first semester in Phoenix, but he needed a refresher or he’d be settling with a C in English.

He was a monologue in when his phone rang. He grabbed it and saw a name he thought he’d never see again. He quickly answered, “Minghao? What’s up?”

“Dude, Jimin, I know we’re not like super close, at all. I just wanted to call because I did something today that made me think of you.” Minghao rushed into the phone. 

“How sweet,” Jimin chuckled.

“No, dude, let me explain,” Minghao took an audible breath, “You remember that chick that asked for our number to be on this newsletter crap, and said we’d get extra credit if we did?”

“Yeah, I passed Chem with a 95 thanks to her.”

“Yeah, well, apparently she still had our numbers and a certain someone requested your number from her.” Minghao explained, “She gave it up after he bribed her.”

Jimin was beginning to get nervous, not scared yet, but nervous. “Who?”

“You-know-who,” Minghao replied softly. Jimin gulped and began to shake. He couldn’t go through this again, he just couldn’t hear that horrible boy’s voice again. “Jimin… I’m calling because when I heard him bragging about it I took his phone and tossed it in the fountain outside the school. Not before smashing it with my foot first. So, what I said before, I’m calling because I’m sorry for never making an effort to be your friend especially when… that happened. I just sat next to you and said nothing, and now all of sudden I feel like I should be your protector. It’s so stupid and maybe I shouldn’t have called, I almost have no right. You didn’t have to know any of this crap, I’m just dredging it back up-”

“Minghao, it’s okay,” Jimin interrupted. “I never blamed you back then or resented you, and I’m thankful that you’ve actually thought of me. And that you did what you did, despite probably getting into a boatload of trouble for it.”

“I’d do it again, and yeah, I’ve been suspended for like four days and the douche’s parents are demanding that I pay compensation for the damaged property. I surprisingly got out of that by explaining the situation. The girl got suspended for leaking student info, for a day. I was spared from paying anything.” Minghao sighed in relief and amusement, if Jimin was reading correctly.

“Thank you, again, Minghao,”

“No problem, by the way, I didn’t call for a thank you. I called because even though you’re really far away, I wanted to try being your friend again. I just want you to feel like you have someone to talk to from your old home.” Minghao admitted, and Jimin smiled into the phone.

“That’d be nice, Minghao.” Jimin paused, breath stopping.

Yoongi sat on his windowsill, a curious look on his cat-like features.

“Well, got any friends there or better yet boyfriends? I know, I’m trying to establish a friendship by talking like a bunch of fourteen year old girls.” Minghao rambled, something Jimin didn’t know he did.

“Actually yes to both, I have this very hot boyfriend who’s a horrible influence but something about the guy just shines.” Jimin smirked at Yoongi, he was grinning back.

“Well, damn, maybe I should move to Forks. Apparently the people have yellow fever or something.” Jimin snorted.

“Mkay, Minghao, I’ll have to let you go. I’ve got homework, but call me while you’re on lockdown okay.”

“Will do, have fun with your yellow-plague-infested small town.” Minghao hung up and Jimin set his phone aside. He smiled at Yoongi who slinked over to the bed and sat down with a look of fondness and amusement. He cupped Jimin’s cheek and rubbed his thumb over a rosy cheek.

“Who was that?” He asked.

“Minghao Xu, a friend from Arizona. He was the only other Asian in our high school, so we kind of just fell into friendship. Before now it was just an acquaintanceship, not real friends.” Jimin supplied. “Jealous?”

“No, because he doesn’t have his hand on your sweet cheek, I do.” Yoongi leaned in and captured Jimin’s lips. The two fell into a familiar warmth and Jimin would gladly drown in Yoongi’s arms. 

He put his hand on the back of Yoongi’s neck, pulling him closer and he couldn’t get enough. He breathed in sharply through his nose. The intensity of their kiss skyrocketed and Jimin felt Yoongi’s tongue ask for entrance. He couldn’t deny the vampire and succumbed to the feeling of getting that much closer to him.

In a second, from sitting up and practically in Yoongi’s lap to being on his back. Yoongi loomed over him and kissed along his jaw and down to his throat. It was there that Yoongi licked at Jimin’s skin, hungrily. He nipped and… then nothing.

The weight of Yoongi disappeared and Jimin opened his eyes to find that Yoongi was back at the windowsill. He was breathing heavily, despite not having to breathe in the first place. Jimin pushed his hair out of his eyes and blinked at Yoongi. “Why’d you stop?”

“I could feel your blood,” Yoongi murmured just loud enough for Jimin to hear. “Your scent doesn’t entice me to eat, but I still felt your blood and heard it. My first instinct was to bite you and I almost did.”

“Oh, well, it’s okay. You didn’t and that’s the important part.” Jimin smiled encouragingly.

“I can’t do that again Jiminie, I don’t know what I’d do if I hurt you. I couldn’t live with myself.” Yoongi looked like he would cry, if he could.

“Yoongi,” Jimin’s brows furrowed, “It’s alright, I understand. We don’t have to do anything else tonight, okay. Just don’t go, stay with me.”

Yoongi looked reluctant, but in the end he was back beside Jimin. He wrapped an arm around him and laid them both down. Jimin was on his side and faced Yoongi. He felt a surge of love for the vampire, but he didn’t dare say anything.

“You won’t hurt me, I promise, not tonight. Not ever,” Jimin reached a hand up and caressed Yoongi’s cool cheek. Yoongi caught his hand and laced their fingers together.

Eventually, Jimin closed his eyes and fell asleep to Yoongi stroking his knuckles with his thumb.

…

Saturday came quickly. Jimin was fidgeting as Yoongi sored down the road towards his home. He was nervous, he desperately wanted the family to like him. He doubted they would harm him, not with someone as bubbly as Taehyung or as kind as the doctor.

Yoongi and his father got along well enough. Yoongi was his usual self, laid back and spoke with that little pout and Jimin knew his father was sold.

“Don’t worry, they’re too awkward and weird to be nervous about. They’re more nervous than you are, except they have a good reason to be nervous.” Yoongi chuckled.

“I don’t care about the vampire thing, especially now.” Jimin protested. 

“No, Jiminie, not because they’re vampires. They’re weird, and they’re worried that you’ll be weirded out or spooked. Well, all of them except Taekwoon, obviously.” Yoongi rolled his eyes and grabbed Jimin’s hand to prevent the fidgeting.

Jimin laughed, which was mostly out of nervous energy, but also because of the silliness. He was also just excited to meet the family of vampires. They were such a hodgepodge of different characters. It was fascinating, and he wanted to be apart of it.

They pulled into a drive, which Jimin assumed was the home’s drive. It was long and winding, Yoongi taking on the sharp curves with practised skill. Jimin didn’t know if it was because of the vampire reflexes or because he was so used to the drive. He went with both.

The house was huge, to put it simply. It was a three story house with the modern look of many windows and sleek wood and stone complementing the huge windows. Jimin gulped, he knew they were rich but it was like seeing proof.

Yoongi was around to his side and opened his door within seconds. “Come on, space cadet, let’s go in.”

Jimin stuck his tongue out at the comment. He knew he had been gaping at the house, didn’t need a reminder.

Yoongi took his hand and led him inside. He took his coat and hung it from a coat rack. Jimin looked around the room in awe. There was so much photography of nature and plain sceneries, made fantastic by the photographer. There were a few of the family. He stared especially long at one of Yoongi at a piano, completely engrossed in his piece.

He was snapped out of his reverie by a tug on his arm. He looked to Yoongi who was nodding towards the upstairs. Jimin still looked around, but mostly tried keeping up with Yoongi.

He began hearing chattering and they walked into a kitchen area. Jimin’s eyes widened, out of surprise and nervousness. Two of the vampires were cooking, one a tall male with chestnut hair and broad shoulders and the other was Namjoon. Jimin was surprised they were cooking, he was under the impression that they didn’t eat. Then it struck him that the food was for him, at that he ran a hand through his hair and probably messing up the work he put into it.

Namjoon looked up at their entrance and grinned, dimples on full display. “Jimin! It’s good to see you again.”

Seokjin looked over and smiled, it was a smile that reminded Jimin of his mother and simultaneously also reminded him of a model. He walked around the counter with a grace like no other, quite literally, Seokjin showed more grace than the rest of them, aside from Taehyung only because he skipped around like he weighed nothing.

“Oh, Jimin, it is so good to meet you.” Seokjin embraced Jimin immediately, Jimin had to return to the hug because how could he not? Seokjin exuded kindness. “I’m Seokjin Kim, Joonie’s mate and pseudo mother to the bunch you go to school with.”

“Hi, it’s great to meet you too. And the food smells great.” Jimin smiled politely.

Just about then, Wonsik walked in with Taekwoon reluctantly trailing behind. The grinning vampire extended his hand to Jimin, “Hi, I’m Wonsik, and this is Taekwoon. Don’t mind him, he’s just shy.”

At that Taekwoon punched Wonsik in the arm, the vampire winced but laughed it off and turned to scoop the other into his arms. “Well, you are, my love.”

Jimin smiled at the endearment. He recalled that Yoongi had said the two were just as bad as Taehyung and Hoseok. He believed it when Taekwoon’s lips twitched, trying to suppress a smile.

A loud shout came from the open balcony doors, Jimin turned to the noise and shortly was greeted with the sight of Taehyung balancing on the railing. He jumped off and was in front of Jimin before the boy could process it. Even more quickly, Taehyung’s arms were around Jimin, enveloping him in a secure hug.

“I’m Taehyung Kim, we’re going to be best friends.” He introduced and Jimin was taken aback by his deep melodious voice, totally unexpected from the fairy like behaviour from the other. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to talk to you.”

Taehyung was a ball of energy, and Jimin was drawn to it.

Jimin noticed someone standing not far behind Taehyung. He looked and saw Hoseok with his usual sunshine smile. “Hello again,”

Unlike the rest, Hoseok made no move to approach Jimin. Not to shake his hand or hug him in greeting; it wouldn’t have been a big deal if he didn’t now notice the strain in Hoseok’s posture.

“Hobi is our recent convert to animal blood, he doesn’t quite trust himself around humans.” Namjoon explained. Hoseok frowned for a second, but his face softened when Taehyung wrapped his arms around Hoseok’s waist.

“I’m sorry for making you uncomfortable.” Jimin apologized.

“Jimin, please don’t be, it’s just an obstacle I have to overcome.” Hoseok assured. 

Jimin still gave Hoseok an apologetic smile, which Hoseok returned.

“Well, I’m going to show Jimin the rest of the house.” Yoongi interrupted. Jimin turned and Yoongi extended his hand to Jimin.

“The food,” Seokjin protested.

“Jimin already ate, Jin,” Yoongi said over his shoulder as he tugged Jimin away and up another flight of stairs. Jimin heard Seokjin yell, “Yoongi, you will pay for that!”

Jimin felt bad for that, Seokjin seemed so proud of his meal. Yoongi sure was a jerk for that. “Yoongi, I’m not stuffed or anything, I can eat. Seokjin went to all that trouble for me.” He pouted.

Yoongi looked at him and actually ducked from the expression Jimin had. Good, because that was rude. “Well, then this gives you an excuse to stay for dinner.”

Jimin snorted and heard someone laughing from downstairs. Vampire hearing, he forgot.

Yoongi gave him the full tour, pointing out everyone’s bedroom and studies. The family had an average sized library with books Jimin saw in original Korean Hangul, he saw English books from the 1800s at the earliest. There was a painting that both fascinated and scared him. It depicted three men, in their late twenties at the most. They looked at the artist, the viewer, with regality and also deep red eyes. Off to the side, leaning against a tree resembled Namjoon. The painting was done in traditional Asian style, it looked old and the case confirmed that it was just that.

“That’s Namjoon, right?” Jimin pointed at the painting. Yoongi looked and grimaced.

“Yeah, he hung out with a pretty fancy crowd during that time.” Yoongi acknowledged.Jimin wanted to ask what the expression was for, but he felt that that was a story for another day. For now, he allowed Yoongi to guide him to the third floor. Of which contained another kitchen area, and living.

Yoongi walked to the door at the end of the hall, and opened the door for Jimin as always. This room was neat. There was a grey couch against the glass wall facing the outside, and a lamp in the corner. The biggest piece of furniture in the room were shelves filled with CDs, cassettes, and records. There were a few books, they looked to be old school books and music theory textbooks.

Jimin didn’t have to ask Yoongi what room this was. He knew it was Yoongi’s room, “So, no bed?”

“The greatest drawback of being a vampire is that we don’t sleep.” Yoongi groaned. “I know, sleepovers are very difficult to deal with.”

Jimin giggled, “Yeah, talk about explaining why you have no bed to clueless twelve year olds.” Yoongi rolled his eyes and stalked over to where Jimin stood. He promptly wrapped his arms around him.

“Do you want to see my true sanctuary?” He asked softly. Jimin nodded eagerly and Yoongi took his hand and led him to a door on the adjacent wall to the entrance. He thought that is was just a closet. When in fact, as Yoongi opened the door and gestured for Jimin to enter, it was a studio. A studio with all the bells and whistles of anything seen in a high class entertainment company. It was dark with no windows and only a lava lamp to brighten the room.

Against the wall was another couch, this one leather and black. Jimin sat down and stared in awe. “Yoongi, this is amazing, you have your own studio.”

“Yes, and so does Wonsik and Hoseok. Wonsik’s is in the study next to his and Taekwoon’s room. Hoseok’s is in the basement… wait, you dance right?” Yoongi inquired, but by his expression Jimin knew that it was a rhetorical question. “Hoseok’s a dancer, I’m not sure why I’ve never mentioned this before, but that’s why his studio is in the basement because that’s where his dance studio is too.”

Jimin’s entire face brightened at the news, only three floors below him was a dance studio. Sure, Hoseok was an old vampire and his style would probably clash with Jimin’s or marry perfectly, but Jimin had to see it. He had to see a place he had not set eyes on in months.

“We can go down there in a bit if you’d like, or now, because Hoseok’s down there now and you’d like his dancing. Trust me, he’s amazing.” Yoongi took a hold of Jimin’s hand again and tugged him along. Jimin was buzzing, he couldn’t breathe and yet he never felt more alive.

Yoongi led him down three flights of stairs. All the way, music started getting louder and louder. To Jimin’s surprise it was an eighties style song, or just a song from the eighties because Jimin was unfamiliar with that music.

Yoongi stopped when they got to an unfamiliar floor, the brightest light in the room was coming from a door to the right of the staircase. Jimin went ahead of Yoongi and pushed open the door to find Hoseok at the center of the floor.

Jimin took back what he thought earlier, because the way Hoseok moved was legendary and modern. It was like he had no joints or cartilage in his way, and yet he look as natural as water. It took Jimin off guard and he watched Hoseok glide on the tips of his boots and move his arms like jelly.

“Jimin!” Jimin was attacked by Taehyung, his grin was excited but there was no surprise. Jimin doubted he’d ever see Taehyung’s surprised face. But at Taehyung’s interruption, Hoseok stopped and smiled the brightest grin Jimin had ever seen on his face. Instead of greeting him, Hoseok gestured for Jimin to come in and backed up as Jimin walked to the center.

Hoseok zipped to the stereo and changed the song. Jimin looked nervously at the three vampires, all of whom nodded for him to do it, to dance again after months without his true love. He felt the rap song enter his bones and he was a goner.

He began and it was like something beautiful had possessed him, he moved to the angry beat and moved in response to the rapper’s words. Jimin had never felt more free than in that moment. He moved from hip-hop, then mixing in his contemporary background. He danced like he was performing for an audience of 300, not three. He was taken with the music, put under a spell. By the climax of the song he had worked up a sweat and back flipped in place as the song ended.

He looked over at the three, all of them with varying degrees of awe on their faces. Taehyung was more fond than anything, probably because he had seen Jimin dance in a vision. Yoongi looked as if he had never seen the stars and moon. Hoseok was perfectly still with an impressed smile playing on his lips.

“Watching such a talented dancer and hearing the talented rapper merge together is a wonder everyone should behold.” Hoseok announced after a few seconds of silence. Taehyung laughed.

“Hobi, stop being deep, that’s Namjoon’s job.” Taehyung kissed his boyfriend’s cheek anyway. Jimin backtracked.

“You know the rapper?” Jimin asked eager, though with his luck the rapper was dead seeing as how old each vampire was.

“Well, you know him too.” Taehyung said cryptically. At that, Jimin saw Yoongi look away and he knew.

“Yoongi that was your rap?” Jimin marveled.

“Yes, that would be my voice.” Yoongi confirmed with a sheepish smile. Jimin took that as the perfect time to sprint into Yoongi’s arms and hug him as tightly as he could.

“You’re amazing, Yoongi!” Jimin chimed.

Yoongi held on and Jimin felt him smile into his shoulder, mumbling about how Jimin was a better dancer than he was a rapper. Hoseok had moved over to the stereo again and was fiddling with it. Taehyung was looking off into space, expression completely blank. “Taehyung, are you alright?”

At Jimin’s question both Hoseok and Yoongi looked over at the vampire in concern. Hoseok was by Taehyung’s side in seconds. Taehyung, however, had already shook his head and blinked a few times. “Sorry, these things don’t care if I’m busy when they show up.”

“What did you see, Tae?” Hoseok asked.

“There’s going to be a thunderstorm.” Yoongi replied. “Jimin and I are going to sit out.”

“No!” Taehyung protested, “You can’t use Jimin as an excuse not to play. You always play, just like when we play basketball every sunny day.”

“Play what?” Jimin inquired. Taehyung’s eyes sparkled.

“Baseball, we always need thunder in order to play safely.” He replied.

“What, well I want to join! Yoongi, please, don’t be a spoil sport.” Jimin hit Yoongi’s shoulder playfully, but his tone was stubborn. Yoongi sighed but conceded, and both Jimin and Taehyung whooped at his defeated expression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serendipity killed me


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are catching up with me, however I'm almost done anyway. I'm very booked with college if I miss a day I'm sorry. I love y'all 

Yoongi drove a Jeep that Jimin didn’t know they owned. Along with him, Taehyung and Seokjin road in the back. Jimin was buzzing from the idea of watching vampires play baseball. It was so utterly random. And he wasn’t disappointed by the playing field when they got there.

It was a huge clearing and it looked like they made some makeshift bases, all much farther apart than a normal field. Namjoon and the others were already there and waiting. After some debate, it was mates against mates plus Yoongi. Taehyung took the pitcher’s mound with a grin that almost scared Jimin with its determination.

“You’ll call, Jimin,” Seokjin assigned. “They’re prone to cheating.”

“Are not!” Wonsik hollered from the other side of the field. Seokjin rolled his eyes.

“Just call them like you see them.” He sighed in a hybrid emotion of frustration and fondness. Jimin smiled and nodded dutifully.

He watched as Namjoon took his spot at the home plate. He swung his bat and got in his stance. Taehyung reared back, ready to throw. Jimin held his breath and the ball was out of Taehyung’s hand and hurtling towards Namjoon faster than humanly possible, that would be the point. Namjoon hit the ball and it was the sound of the bat and the thunder that told Jimin why they played during thunderstorms.

He tried to keep up with Namjoon as he sprinted from base to base. His eyes flickered to the others, Yoongi was a blur on the field and Jimin saw him leap, catching the ball. He tumbled to the ground, Jimin would’ve been worried if he didn’t shoot up and then throw the ball, heading straight for home plate. Seokjin caught it, and put it to home plate just as Namjoon was sliding in.

Jimin had to remind himself that this occurred over a few seconds, and said, “Out.”

Namjoon pouted but got up immediately.

It went like that for a while, Jimin trying to keep up with each vampire on the field. He never really liked sports, baseball being one he wasn’t all that fond of. However, watching the family play was fascinating. Yoongi would crash into Wonsik and they would laugh at each. The two, practically, stone bodies collide and Jimin can hear the impact.

All was well, Jimin was smiling and even Taekwoon cracked a smile during the game. They included Jimin in the ribbing they did to each other and he felt so at home with the family of vampires. It warmed him, despite how cold they were.

All was well, that is, until Taehyung went rigid and adopted that blank stare he had before. Jimin didn’t need to read minds to know that Taehyung’s vision was more concerning than the weather. Jimin searched for Yoongi and he was already by   
his side. He looked ready to punch someone, or rip them to pieces, which ever was violent enough for Yoongi.

“There’s three of them, and they heard our game.” Taehyung was in front of the family, who all gathered near home plate. “They’re curious more than anything.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Yoongi growled, “Come on Jimin.”

“It’s too late,” Namjoon stopped him. “They’ll still know you were here, they’ll get curious.”

Yoongi huffed and pulled Jimin to stand behind him. The rest also made a wall in front of Jimin, and he was terrified. No one was being specific, because they seemed to follow there own language. One Jimin didn’t know.

When they all went rigid, Jimin knew the visitors were there. He peaked over Namjoon’s shoulder who was in front of Yoongi. He held back his gasp at the three new figures. Two males and one female.

The first male was of average height and lean build, his hair was shorn short and dark as pitch. His clothes were simple but rumpled and dirty as if he hadn't changed in months. He was handsome though, not that Jimin was surprised. His eyes were black, as if he hadn't fed in a while.

The female was beautiful with long blonde hair and curves for miles. Her grin was wild and terrifying, her eyes black. She too was in messy clothing and what looked like half of a bear pelt draped over her shoulders.

The second male had soft features and a graceful beauty, height shorter than the other male. He was more delicate looking than even the female and his expression stoic. He had longer hair that fell in his eyes and the color of a sunrise. His eyes, like the others, black.

All three were barefoot and none looked friendly.

“Sorry to interrupt, but we heard you while we were headed North.” The first male apologized with an easy grin, one that under different circumstances Jimin would be compelled to return. “We did realize that there were other vampires.”

“Yes, we have a permanent residence nearby.” Namjoon explained politely, even though it was strained. His arm was around Seokjin, protectively.

“Permanent, we definitely didn't know we were on your land.” The vampire looked distraught, but Jimin could sense he wasn't genuine. “We were just leaving the area anyway, and we lead the humans East.”

“Well, we don't want to start trouble, so as long as you leave we're fine.” Namjoon assured.

“Well, I might as well introduce myself and my friends. I'm Seunghyun, this is G and Faith.” He introduced. Faith nodded in greeting and hooked her arm around G’s.

Jimin recognized the possessiveness, the two were something like Taehyung and Hoseok, Namjoon and Seokjin, Taekwoon and Wonsik, or maybe even Yoongi and himself. If he could be so fortunate.

“Well, I'm Namjoon and this is my partner Seokjin. This my family, Taehyung, Hoseok, Wonsik, Taekwoon, Yoongi, and Jimin.” Namjoon was courteous enough to introduce the family, and Seunghyun smiled at the rest.

“Well, could you fit in three more players? One game, among friends.” His smile made him genuine, Jimin wasn't familiar with the vampires Yoongi spoke ill of. The human drinking kind.

Namjoon hesitated and shared a look with Seokjin. “Sure, two of us were leaving anyway.”

Yoongi pulled Jimin away slowly, getting ready to bolt at anytime. Jimin kept his eyes on the three, and consequently locked eyes with G. The vampire was gaping at him and a slow sadistic smile creeped up on his features. Yoongi stiffened and growled, low in his chest something no human can make.

“I see you have a pet,” G snarled and reared up, like a snake would. He never got the chance.

The family all crouched and hissed and snarled at the three vampires. Seunghyun yelled, “Stop! Stop this now!”

Namjoon looked to the supposed leader and narrowed his eyes.

“We’ll go, we’ll leave,” Seunghyun said trying to ease the tension. He stepped backwards and tugged on Faith’s arm. She looked at G for what to do. Jimin didn't think Seunghyun could be a leader with those two. “We did not come to fight, G.”

G glanced in Seunghyun’s direction and stood up straight, out of his crouch. He still stared at Jimin with something akin to a lion about to pounce on their prey. Jimin gulped.

“G!” Seunghyun growled in warning. G turned and slung an arm around Faith, sauntering away. Seunghyun relaxed and nodded at the family before following.

Once the three were out of sight, Yoongi cursed. “He's not giving up. We have to kill him.”

“Yoongi-” Jimin started.

“Jimin, he's right, a vampire like that won't give up so easily.” Namjoon explained.

“He’ll hunt you down, Jimin.” Yoongi growled, “this is a game to him. He's a tracker, it's a gift.”

“Take Jimin back to the house, we’ll meet you there.” Namjoon ordered. Yoongi tugged Jimin back to the jeep. Jimin was ready to protest, this was ridiculous, and he was confused.

As soon as he was buckled up, Taehyung and Hoseok joined them in the Jeep. He looked behind him and saw them holding hands, Taehyung was frowning and in deep concentration. Hoseok watched the scenery move. Next to Jimin, Yoongi was gripping the the steering wheel tightly.

“Yoongi, what’s going on?” Jimin pleaded.

“We’re taking you far away, and then we’re going to kill the vampire.” Yoongi replied, teeth gritted.

“What? That doesn’t make sense, as long as you guys are there either that G guy will let it go or he’ll make a mistake and fight you guys. Seven against one has good odds.” Jimin tried to reason.

“Jimin,” Taehyung interrupted, “That does seem logical, but following that plan would be a waste of time. I’ve met my fair share of vampires, even someone who was impatient as a human grows to be patient as a vampire. Just think, you’re essentially immortal and you never physically change. You grow to have all the patience in the world. G will either wait until we get comfortable and attack, I could see it but if his decision is quick enough it could pass over me. He could also never stop trying. The best thing is to go to him. We can’t do that if you’re sitting at home with only one or two of us.”

“I guess that makes sense, but I can’t just leave my dad and to leave him without protection would be the last thing I want.” Jimin argued. Yoongi sighed heavily.

“This won’t be permanent Jimin, we just have to find him and kill him. It may last longer than a week or even a month, but it won’t be a permanent change. You can call him, tell him you had to get out of town. Be an obnoxious teenager for once.” Yoongi looked at Jimin, his gaze at first glance was harsh but Jimin saw the pleading in his eyes.

“Fine,”

Jimin felt a cool hand on his shoulder, he turned to see Taehyung and smiled tightly at him. He wondered if the vampire was already seeing the outcomes. He hoped that the comforting hand was to assure Jimin that the outcome looked positive.

They arrived at the house and all of the vampires were out of the car. Jimin barely processed Yoongi hoisting him out of the Jeep. Once inside, Yoongi snarled, “One of them was here.”

“Seunghyun came to warn us, he told us that G is a tracker. He’s a very strong one at that.” Wonsik explained and handed Jimin a dufflebag. Jimin looked at the taller male in confusion.

“Namjoon told me to get you some clothes from your house. I’m sorry if I missed something. You can have one of our iPhone chargers for your phone.” He answered Jimin’s unasked question.

“So, we weren’t wrong in our plan to take Jimin away?” Taehyung said, but his expression was unsurprised. “Staying resulted in violent ends. That future’s gone now.”

“Well, I told Taekwoon to wear one of Jimin’s hoodies.” Wonsik started leading them to what Jimin remembered being the garage. “He put up a fight, because that’s Taekwoon. Seokjin is wearing one of Jimin’s revealing jerseys. By the way, hot.”

Jimin blushed.

“Now is not the time, Wonsik.” Yoongi hissed.

“Yoongi,” Namjoon appeared by a Mercedes, Yoongi had told Jimin earlier in the day that this was Namjoon’s car. “You, Wonsik, and Taekwoon are following G. Myself and Seokjin are finding Faith, Seunghyun said the two were mates and that she wasn’t to be taken lightly. I don’t plan on it. Taehyung and Hoseok are taking Jimin.”

“I thought I would take Jimin,” Yoongi said, though by the look on his face he already knew why.

“G know’s you’ll protect him, be near him. It would throw him off, if only for a second if you weren’t there.” Namjoon elaborated.

Jimin was so overwhelmed, too much had taken place in the past hour. If it wasn’t for Yoongi’s hand in his he would’ve lost it. He felt another hand take hold of his other hand. He looked next to him and Taehyung was there. “Come on, Jimin,” He said softly.

Yoongi let go and Jimin had to hold his breath, otherwise he would’ve started hyperventilating. Taehyung led him to the Mercedes and opened the door to the backseat. Jimin got in stiffly. He couldn’t understand it, why this was happening. He wished that Taehyung hadn’t shot down his plan to stay in Forks, if to just have some stability. 

The door closed and Yoongi leaned over, the window open. “We’ll find him, Jiminie, I promise you that. You’ll be back here and safe. Most importantly, you’ll be safe.”

Jimin felt tears in his eyes, a burning he wanted to blink away but refrained. He didn’t want to cry in front Yoongi right then. He instead pulled Yoongi in by his shirt collar and kissed him.

Once the kiss satisfied him, he looked into Yoongi’s darkening eyes, “Stay safe, because I don’t want to come back to find you dead. Okay?” Jimin’s voice wobbled, but he remained strong to ask this of Yoongi.

“I promise, Jiminie,” Yoongi stepped away. “I’ll see you again.”

The car pulled away with a growl. Jimin rolled his window back up and stared ahead.


	11. Chapter 11

Jimin stared at his phone and didn’t know which worried parent to call back. He had left a message on for both, and both called him back. He had let both go to voicemail, voicemails he didn’t listen to. His phone was taunting him, instead of being at all helpful. Taehyung looked at Jimin with worry, but said nothing.

Jimin was aware of the glances, but said nothing of it.

That’s when his phone rang. He figured it would be one of his parents again, but was surprised to see Kirk’s name blink. For some reason, he answered.

“Hello,” He answered calmly, despite his heart beating too fast.

“Jimin Park! How dare you worry your mother like this!” Kirk snarled into the receiver. Jimin shuttered at the harsh tone. He had never heard Kirk speak like this. “And you have the audacity to answer my call. What? Am I less intimidating? News flash, I’m not some pushover step parent. I’m pissed, because you think you can just run away from your dad’s place because you’re ‘feeling suffocated’. Know what happens to boys that feel so suffocated they run away, Jimin. They get mugged, they get beaten, they might even get gang banged.”

“I-I just couldn’t get to my phone when mom called.” Jimin replied even more quiet than before.

“Stupid kid, you think you can just walk out! I always knew you were trouble. I knew you were no good, that you’d amount to nothing with your dancing like some goddamn fairy princess. This only proves my point, Jimin. You’re nothing, nothing but some dumbass fag-”

Jimin’s phone was snatched from his hand. He looked over and blinked at Taehyung, he felt something warm on his cheek and lifted his hand to find tears. His step father’s words sunk in, and he broke down. He choked on the tears that fell freely from his eyes. He heard Taehyung, but he sounded so far away. He could barely hear him over the ringing in his ear, the fuzz in his head that sounded like a busted radio.

He choked again, coughing and squirming in his seat from the pain in his chest. He tried moving, as if to ward off the pain or run away from it.

He felt a coldness encircle him, his face was pressed to something hard. He felt a hand combing through his hair. He was being rocked. He was being comforted, he had felt this excruciating pain before but never had he been comforted during the pain. This made his cries die down slightly. He coughed a few more times, he was still shaking. He looked up to see Taehyung.

That’s when Jimin realized that Hoseok had pulled over and Taehyung had moved to the backseat to comfort Jimin. He looked back at Taehyung and blinked, letting the last tears go. Taehyung brushed them away, the coolness of his hand feeling fantastic on his hot cheeks.

“I’m so sorry for letting that phone call go on longer than it should’ve. I’m so sorry for making you leave so suddenly. I’m just so sorry, Chim-Chim.” Taehyung ran a hand through Jimin’s hair. Jimin leaned further into Taehyung’s chest, he smiled at the new name.

“I-it’s okay, it’s n-not your fault. I-it’s G’s.” He stuttered out. Taehyung smiled at this. He rocked back and forth, as Jimin still shook with anxiety. It seemed like forever before Jimin was calm again, or at least able to breathe normally.

“You know, it’s not true right? You’re not nothing, you’re something. In fact you’re one of the best somethings I’ve ever had the pleasure of meeting.” Taehyung reassured. Jimin smiled, it didn’t reach his eyes, didn’t make them crinkle

“Thank you, I’m not as bad as I used to be. I have better confidence than I used to at least.” Jimin tried assuring the vampire. Taehyung took it and properly hugged Jimin. “By the way, I like that nickname. It’s nice, reminds of when my mom calls me Minnie.”

Taehyung chuckled, “Good, that’s my name for you. Now come up with one for me, so we can move on to friendship bracelets and blood bonds.” Jimin laughed, his chest was sore, but he laughed regardless.

“Okay, Taetae,” Jimin said immediately. Taehyung beamed.

“I love it, I’ll get to making your friendship bracelet as soon as I can.”

Jimin giggled again. “Thank you, really, thank you. The past day has been intense and overwhelming, I think it was the phone call that sent it overbored.”

The both of them looked up when Hoseok cleared his throat. “I’m glad that you’re better, Jimin. Trust me, I am, but we have to keep moving. So, I’m gonna start driving again.”

Taehyung chuckled at his mate’s words, “You have permission, love. And Jimin, I’m sure your decision is to call your father. I wouldn’t disagree with this, also don’t answer your stepfather’s calls.”

“Trust me, I don’t plan on it.” Jimin grimaced. When Taehyung was sure that Jimin was okay, he slinked over the console and back into the passenger seat.

Jimin took a long breath, breathing past the pain in his chest. He was aware of what he had just gone through, he had gone through several therapy sessions to explain why he had these episodes. He hadn’t had one in a year. Before he picked up his phone to call his father, he took back what he said about his stepfather being an okay guy. He wondered what his mother saw in him.

…

His father was more panicked than angry, which was understandable. Jimin informed him that he was okay, that he probably would even be back. He just needed some time. He was more than grateful that his father was just concerned and that his father understood. Jimin didn’t call his mother. He could come up with the strength to, his mother didn’t have her cell anymore. She used the house phone, he wouldn’t risk Kirk answering.

Jimin looked on his cell phone’s map to see that they were an hour from Phoenix. It was a decision they made with very little discussion. Yoongi had called earlier to inform them of the outcome of their search, which was nothing. He said that he’d get to Jimin soon, so they could go somewhere far away and together. Jimin wanted Yoongi by his side soon, but he also wanted to be back at Forks. Being with Yoongi was more pressing though.

Jimin had his knees to his chest and was trying to think of something else, and his phone rang. He froze and hoped that it was just his father, or Yoongi. He still hadn’t called his mother. He picked up his phone reluctantly.

He was surprised to find Minghao’s name greeting him. The two had kept in contact, calling every other night after the first. Jimin shouldn’t be surprised, but still he felt it.

“Hello,” He said cautiously.

“Jimin, your mom called my mom and asked if you were at my house. Why would your mom ask that?” Minghao inquired immediately.

“Because I basically ran away from my dad’s house and am now a half hour away from Phoenix.” Jimin informed. “I’m sorry my mom called, I didn’t say I was going to your house or anything.”

“No it’s cool, even if you did I don’t think I’d care. Still, why would you run away from your dad’s? Didn’t you get yourself a devoted boyfriend that dotes on you more than my mother dotes on me?” Minghao asked, Jimin laughed despite himself.

“I did, but it’s complicated, Minghao.” Jimin sighed.

“Do you need a place to stay? My mom’s cool with it if so.” Jimin smiled at this, he didn’t realize that he had been missing out on such a good friend in Phoenix.

“No, I don’t think that’s a good idea. Thank you though, for the offer,”

“No sweat,” Minghao brushed off.

“What did my mom say, exactly?” Jimin asked, curiosity winning out over logic. He wanted to know if his mother had mentioned his conversation with his stepdad. He doubted it, but still he had to know.

“Only that she needed to know if you were at my house, not much else though.” Jimin sunk in his seat. He couldn’t say he was shocked, his mother was a private woman. She couldn’t let people know that her son ran away from home. “Well, Minghao, I’m gonna have to let you go. Thank you for calling though.”

“It’s no trouble, I’ll talk to you soon, okay.” Jimin said his goodbyes and hung up. Taehyung looked mock-offended. “What?”

“Is that my competition as your best friend?” Taehyung demanded, a pout set on his lips.

“Sort of, but he came first, in his defense and we’ve only been a official friends for a few days.” Jimin explained. Taehyung smiled.

After this, they were entering Phoenix.

Jimin felt like he was in a dream, the surroundings were so familiar and yet so foreign now. He didn’t think about when he was leaving initially, but he was glad he left Phoenix. He was glad he didn’t have to say this was his home.

Hoseok pulled into a fancy hotel, Jimin wasn’t all that sure why they required such a nice hotel. Jimin would’ve been fine with a Motel 8. It made sense though, because a Motel 8 wouldn’t have valet parking. They would be driving around the neighborhood until night fell, so no one would see shining vampires.

That would’ve been an interesting sight.

“Jimin,” Taehyung called to him, he looked up and saw Taehyung’s concerned face. “How are you feeling?”

Jimin’s panic attack had only occurred two hours prior. His chest felt like a bruise, and his head was filled with cotton. He doubted that Wonsik managed to get his emergency anxiety meds from the bathroom though. He’d check anyway, because he was pretty sure it was stupid to underestimate a vampire.

“I’m okay, I’m pretty sure I’ll be back to normal after sleeping in a nice bed.” Jimin assured with a weak smile.

Taehyung and Hoseok exited the car, Hoseok opened the door for Jimin. He wondered if the family thought he was incapable of opening his own door.

The three went in, got checked in, and went up to their room. It was a suite, two separate bedrooms and one common area and one huge bathroom. Jimin look through his bag, sure enough Wonsik did pack his pills. “TaeTae, can you get me a bottle of water?”

Taehyung nodded and sped out of the room. Hoseok sighed heavily and sat on one of the luxurious couches the room had to offer. Jimin sat on the one opposite Hoseok.

“Hoseok,” Jimin looked at Hoseok and the vampire nodded, “How does your ability work?”

“I can feel emotions. It’s like feeling an emotion that isn’t yours, I’ll be happy and I just get this sense of overwhelming sadness. It’s not familiar to me, it’s not my sadness.” Hoseok explained. Jimin was taken aback by the explanation, it sounded like Hoseok was haunted but by living being or at least living dead. “I can push my calmness or my happiness onto the sad person, it doesn’t for sure make them happy or calm but it’s a heavy enough suggestion.”

“That’s both amazing and stressful, Hoseok.” Jimin offered a smile to the vampire, whom returned it.

“Yeah, it part of the reason it was so easy for me to follow Taehyung when he found me. Not that he’d let me stay behind anyway.” Hoseok laughed. At that, Taehyung reentered the room with the water.

Jimin thanked him and took out two of the pills and took a large gulp from the bottle. He’d be out like a light soon enough. In all honesty, since the phone call with his stepfather, Jimin wasn’t feeling right. He felt empty, like Kirk was right and he was nothing.

He got up and went into the bathroom, and the mirror stretched from one end of a wall to the other. He got a good view of himself, grey hair where his black roots were coming through. He was on the short end of average male height. He ran a hand through his hair, his hands small and chubby. He hadn’t danced in so long, save for the morning, his belly was soft and he cringed. He poked at his plump cheeks and that’s when he really felt empty. He wasn’t worth it, he wasn’t good-looking or kind. He wasn’t selfless enough for such a kind family. He was the definition of selfishness at the moment, and it just wasn’t worth it.

He sank to the floor and pulled his knees to his chest, choking back a sob. A foreign feeling was prodding at his mind, a calmness and Jimin now knew exactly what this was. He pushed it away, he didn’t deserve it.

Jimin’s chest ached again, he hoped that Yoongi was alright chasing a man down for Jimin. A boy who didn’t deserve that kind of love. Yoongi who didn’t look like he was capable of such care and compassion, but Jimin witnessed it. He saw first hand the kinds of things Yoongi did, what he really believed in.

He couldn’t stop his sobbing then and fell onto his side. He heard a soft knock at the door. “Chim-Chim, please open the door,”

Jimin said nothing just wallowed in his own self-pity, his self-hatred. He grabbed at his hair, silently praying for this dangerous feeling to go away.

Eventually, his prayers were answered because when he closed his eyes he fell into a drug induced sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bros I have to go to a funeral this weekend and I have to write the rest of this fic. I'm sorry if I do t update on Monday. I promise however that I will update by next Thursday.

Jimin groaned from soreness and wondered why he had been lying on the bathroom floor. Then he remembered his tantrum, his anxiety really had gotten out of hand. He had been fine and then it just hit him like a ton of bricks. Sadly, it’s like that isn’t it? He sat up and stretched out his back, several cracks following.

It’s not that the negativity had gone away, Jimin just recognized how irrational it was now. That’s how it always is.

He pawed at his pocket and got out his cell phone. He had three missed calls: one from his father, one from his mother, and one from Yoongi. He knew he had to talk to his father and mother, but his heart needed Yoongi. He tapped his name and waited.

“Jimin,” Yoongi answered on the first ring, “Taehyung told me about what happened in the car and in the hotel. What’s wrong, Jiminie? Please, tell me.”

“The phone call, coupled with all the stress, triggered a panic attack. With a panic attack comes irrational negativity and self-hate. Now, I’ll just be sleeping off the side effects of my meds.” Jimin explained, Yoongi’s slurred voice like a balm for his aching chest. It wasn’t a cure, but one hell of an antibiotic. “I miss you, Yoongi.”

“I miss you too, more than anything,” Yoongi breathed, “We lost G, and Faith ran off so Taekwoon and Seokjin are watching your house and father. I’m coming Jimin. I’ll be there soon.”

Jimin smiled tiredly, he wasn’t exaggerating how much he missed Yoongi and it scared him how much Yoongi mattered to him. It was terrifying, because Jimin wasn’t in a teen-romance novel. He wasn’t the air-headed protagonist. He was just Jimin, with anxiety and depressive episodes; he can’t forget the self-esteem issues either.

“I’ll be anticipating your arrival, my Knight in shining epidermis.” Yoongi snorted unattractively and Jimin missed him more.

“I need to go, but see you soon and stay strong for yourself Jiminie. You’re more important than you make yourself out to be.” Jimin smiled a much bigger smile as the two said their goodbyes.

Jimin got up and stretched out all of his stiff muscles. His reflection showed him how much of a wreck he had made himself. He huffed and headed to the door to the common area to get some clothes so he could take a shower, wash away the pathetic air that was stuck to him.

As soon as he opened the door, he saw Taehyung sitting outside the door. He was propped against the wall next to the door and Jimin felt a wave of guilt wash over him, in response he felt a wave of calmness. He looked up and Hoseok smiled encouragingly.

“Hobi, why didn’t you use that when he was having a panic attack?” Taehyung asked, without accusation.

“I tried, but I guess he was too far gone. I’m sorry, I’m aware how awful it was.” Hoseok looked away and fidgeted, being quite human.

“I’m fine now, or I will be soon. Talking to Yoongi helped a little,” Jimin turned to Taehyung, “I’m sorry I didn’t let you in, TaeTae. I wasn’t exactly in a right state of mind.”

“Don’t worry about it, Chim-Chim.” He waved it off.

Jimin sifted through his bag for some sweatpants and t-shirt. He’d been wearing the same clothes for the past week of driving. He felt gross and his hair was greasy.

…

Taehyung had a vision, with it, he drew a picture and Jimin only needed a few quick details before he recognized what it was Taehyung was drawing. His old studio, the place he learned to dance, his once second home. If this was where Taehyung had seen G, he was scared. He hoped G wouldn’t do anything to one of the coaches or dancers. Taehyung had said it was dark and empty in his vision, so Jimin was mostly assured.

Taehyung called Yoongi and explained to him what he had seen, and what Jimin had said. Afterwards, the trio were left to their own devices.

Taehyung and Hoseok would sit or stand and would not move for hours. Jimin looked on his phone, playing games and just tried finding something to ease his restlessness. When the vampires would move, it was usually to speak to Jimin or someone else on the phone. Jimin wished he could be so stoic all the time, always thoughtful without getting fidgety.

It might help with a lot of his problems.

He could be a vampire.

Did he want that? To never age, to never get sick, to be stronger, and faster. Truthfully, it would be nice to have all of those abilities. He wouldn’t have to kill either, because he knew vampires could survive off of animals. Still, did he want that? It might be appealing but he wasn’t sure if he was ready for that sort of thing. He couldn’t say goodbye to his dad or mom, his friends and the sunny days. It didn’t mean he wanted his life with Yoongi to be temporary, he wanted to spend as long as he could with Yoongi. He just didn’t know if he wanted to be immortal.

“What are you thinking about, Chim-Chim?” Taehyung asked, scaring Jimin as two seconds ago Taehyung was by the window and now was right next to him.

“Please give me some warning when you zip around places.” Jimin gasped trying to get his heart rate under control. Taehyung giggled.

“Sorry,”

“Anyway, I have a question.” Jimin ran a hand through his hair, not quite as soft without his usual products. “If you had another choice, would you be a vampire?”

“No,” Taehyung answered immediately. “When I was changed, I wasn’t dying like the rest of my siblings. I did have a life in front of me, one I can barely remember now. A vampire took away my choice, he saw me and wanted me without even saying hello. He died, a few days after I was turned. Or really he was killed by another vampire.”

“So, you weren’t turned by Namjoon?” Jimin cocked his head in question, “Yoongi didn’t tell me that.”

“That’s because our story, mine and Hoseok’s, is a lot more complicated than the other’s.” Taehyung explained wistfully. “I was turned in 1925, I was working on my grandmother’s farm in Daegu. I didn’t have visions like I do now, I had premonitions or feelings like when my dog died I knew he would two days prior. I didn’t see it but I woke up crying and knew. My grandmother told me that her mother was like that, she apparently couldn’t surprise her with anything she always knew. However, I didn’t know that three days before my twenty-second birthday I would be turned. My transformation was ironically completed on my birthday.”

“Wow, I’m so sorry, TaeTae.” Jimin hugged the vampire.

“It’s alright, my story isn’t the worst out there. It’s not even the worst in our family.” Taehyung reassured him, and ran a slender hand through Jimin’s hair. “Why are you asking this, Jimin?”

“I just wanted to know, because I was just thinking about it. I don’t think I want to be a vampire right now. If I end up with a grey hair then I might think about it.” Jimin chuckled.

“Well, Jimin, that’s the beauty of it. You have a choice, and I’d much rather have a choice than for that choice to be taken away. Still, I just tell you that people any older than thirty don’t usually make it through the transformation.” Taehyung warned.

Jimin nodded, “Why do say it like that?”

“Because I know you’ll be with us for a long while, Jimin.” Taehyung combed through his hair again. Jimin looked over at Hoseok who was staring fixedly at the coffee table. He wondered what Hoseok’s story was, if he also wasn’t changed by Namjoon.

Jimin smiled at Taehyung’s words. That was nice, knowing that he and Yoongi would last. 

“By the way, you already have grey hair.” Taehyung teased.

“You know what I mean.” Jimin shoved Taehyung lightly, the vampire giggling like he had just told the funniest joke to date.

The two fell into a comfortable silence, silence was always comfortable with the vampires though. It was only Jimin who awkwardly fidgeted and crossed and uncrossed his legs.

Jimin’s cell phone rang out in the silence, both vampires looking over to the offending device. Jimin picked up the phone and saw that it was Minghao calling. He had already talked to the boy that day, so it must be important. Maybe his mother had called again.

“Jimin, we’re going down to the desk. Yoongi and the others are on a plane, or should be, here.” Taehyung got up and held out his hand for Hoseok to take. Jimin answered his phone called, nodding at the dup in acknowledgement.

“Hey, Minghao,”

“J-Jimin,” Minghao didn’t sound right, he sounded hoarse like he had been crying or better yet screaming.

“Minghao, are you alright?” Jimin stood and walked over to the window.

“Jimin, don’t listen to him. Just stay where you are.” Minghao begged, and then grunted like he had been punched in the stomach. “Hello, Jimin,” The voice was familiar, a voice he heard once but would probably never forget. 

Jimin gulped and then cleared his throat. G continued, “Is there anyone else there?”

“No, you’re very lucky I guess.” Jimin relied on Yoongi’s earlier words, that he was stronger than he felt. He tried to be confident which was easier over the phone than in person. He had to be strong now, not just for himself but Minghao.

“Yes, I suppose I am. I knew I’d like you, Jimin-ah.” G said, this time in Korean. Jimin didn’t know what made him switch so suddenly, then he remembered that Minghao doesn’t speak Korean. The boy was fluent in his home language and English, but complete crap in Korean.

“What do you want? Did you tell Minghao about vampires?” Jimin asked, begged really, also in Korean. He accepted that this would be the language for their conversation.

“I didn’t think you were fluent, Jimin-ah. I’m impressed.” G patronized, “No, I didn’t tell him about our kind. Otherwise, I would definitely have to kill you both.”

Jimin sighed in relief, but he wasn’t calm by any means. Despite Minghao’s life being on the line Jimin didn’t want to die either. Still, he knew what he would choose in the end.

“As for what I want, well I want you. Your blood smelled so good, Jimin-ah. I could smell your fear, all of your emotions as well as your naturally enticing scent. Quite fascinating.” G purred, Jimin shivered. “I can see why Suga keeps you.”

“What?” Jimin blanked.

“Don’t worry about it, meet me at your old studio tonight. I think you know what I mean.” G instructed, “Come alone and don’t do anything stupid, unless you want me to suck the life out of your friend. If you’re curious, I found out about him through your mother who was stupid enough to think I was your father on a phone call.”

He chuckled and Jimin could hear Minghao ranting in Mandarin.

“Just don’t hurt him, don’t lay a hand on him.” Jimin hissed. G laughed again, like Jimin was joking or he just didn’t take Jimin seriously.

“Don’t worry your pretty little head, Jimin-ah.” G hummed, “I can’t wait to taste you.” The last statement before the ending click was in English. Jimin’s hands were shaking and he could feel his chest tightening, he looked around the room frantically and found the orange bottle with his meds. When he got to the bottle and poured the two needed out, he paused and put them back in the bottle.

He took a deep breath and set the bottle down. He planted both hands on the table in front of him. Jimin couldn’t let this man destroy him like everything else, he had to be awake and ready to defend Minghao. It wasn’t the he’d do a very good job of it to begin with, but he had to be alert if he wanted any good results.

Taehyung and Hoseok weren’t back, it was five o’clock now. If Jimin remembered this part of Phoenix’s layout at all, his studio was a quite a few miles away. It would take about a half an hour to get to his destination.

Jimin figured seven was a good time to either leave the hotel or meet G. He was settled but thought about Taehyung, would he see this in a vision and stop Jimin? Or was this decision made awhile ago? He was very confused on the concept of Taehyung’s visions.

He wouldn’t think about it at all, he would simply think about Yoongi. Worry about Yoongi. His mind can just fill with pointless thoughts of Yoongi.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bros I wrote this in the hour before my Japanese class. Sitting in an uncomfortable chair.

He looked at his phone when the sun was down and Taehyung and Hoseok were back. His phone read 7 o’clock.

He knew what this meant, he knew what he had to do.

Jimin stood and stretched his arms above his head. Taehyung didn’t move from his spot by the window, neither did Hoseok whose hand was intertwined with Taehyung’s. Jimin smiled at the pair, he had always admired the pair for their absolute devotion even before he knew them which was only a week ago.

“I’m going to that vending machine down the hall.” Jimin announced casually.

“Do you want one of us to go with you?” Taehyung asked, looking at Jimin with no sort of suspicion in his gaze. Jimin suspected that he didn’t know… yet.

“No, it’s just down the hall.” Jimin insisted and was already turning to leave. “I’ll be back, I promise.”

“Okay,” Taehyung smiled and Jimin concentrated on that pretty smile, how it was rectangular and quirky. No one had a smile like Taehyung.

Once he was out the door, the admiration of Taehyung’s smile shifted to what it was really about. He felt so guilty, Taehyung didn’t know that Jimin was making this choice. He probably didn’t know, because Jimin’s decision was made well before the choice was given to him.

He walked past the vending machine and straight towards the stairs, not wanting to wait for the elevator in case one of them walked out of the room. As soon as he was on the stairwell, he bolted down the steps. He took two to three at a time.

He ran into a young woman on his way out the door to the staircase, Jimin said his apologies and speed walked to the entrance. Once out, he ran again. He needed to get away from Taehyung and Hoseok before calling a cab.

Jimin felt awful, with how kind Taehyung and Hoseok had been to him and he was leaving them. He hoped that if he died, which was likely, that Yoongi wouldn’t blame them. It was already in the cards to begin with, there was nothing Taehyung or Hoseok could’ve done to change Jimin’s mind. An innocent life was more important than his own, especially because Minghao didn’t even know why Jimin was being hunted down by the crazy vampire. Jimin didn’t want to die, but having Minghao die in his place was an awful second option.

It would be like Jimin killed him himself.

He was a block away from the hotel and he called a taxi, he relayed that this was urgent and for the company to be fast. Afterwards, he went inside the shop he was in front of: a laundry mat. He looked out the window and waited. His phone rang and he didn’t even check, he knew who it could be. He couldn’t answer, for fear of them hearing the washing machines and driers behind him. He didn’t doubt that they would be able to guess where he was.

So, he didn’t answer the second time either. On the third time he checked just to see and saw Hoseok’s name. Maybe they thought that if it was a different person that he might answer, which he wouldn’t. He knew they couldn’t contact Yoongi right then, he was on a plane or was getting off of it.

Jimin got a text from the taxi company, that they were there. He saw the cab outside and jogged out of the building and to the car. He relayed the address and sank into the flaking leather. His phone rang again. He looked and was surprised to see Yoongi’s name, which meant he was off the plane and had received the message from Taehyung.

He ignored the call, this time his stomach truly was twisting up.

…

The building always looked different at night. Jimin wasn’t too shocked to see the building shrouded in the shadows of dusk. It was a Sunday and it was never open on Sunday, but Jimin was close enough to the coaches to convince them to give him a spare key. He was a perfectionist, and he spent as much time in this studio as he could and as he was allowed.

So, needless to say he has seen his studio in various states of daylight and shadow.

He walked up to the front door and tested the door, it didn’t give and he pulled out the key that will always be hooked to his keyring. He walked in and looked around the darkened hallway and found no sign of life. There were two-way mirrors on either side of the hall, they showed small studios and Jimin knew they were more for the younger classes. He walked forward and passed the check-in desk.

He was compelled to go towards his usual studio, at the end of the hall and to the left.

Once there, he looked into the two-mirror showcasing the studio. His breath hitched when he saw body lying prone on the floor. Jimin didn’t need to see very well to know that it was Minghao. He hurried into the room and ran towards his friend. He turned him over, and gasped at the gash on his forehead.

“Minghao,” Jimin whispered, fearful that G could hear, even though it was pointless whispering when his adversary had vampire hearing.

“I wouldn’t wake him, Jimin-ah.” He looked up and saw the aforementioned vampire leaned against the far side of the wall. Korean slipping past his lips elegantly.

“I guess you’re right, since he doesn’t know that he’s been kidnapped by a fucking vampire.” Jimin hissed out, daring the vampire to say otherwise. G lifted his hands in a mocking act of surrender.

“Of course not, as I said I’m only interested in killing one tonight.”

Jimin gulped.

“So, Jimin-ah, I find it appropriate that you can call me Jiyong.” G insisted, “God, it’s such a shame you have to die. You’d make a wonderful addition.”

“Addition to what?” Jimin asked, despite knowing that it was pointless and he didn’t actually care.

“I have a collection, of humans, they aren’t really aware that they are a part of the collection though. You would be an exception.” Jiyong explained, now sauntering over towards Jimin. “I have a strange, but great talent. Many think it’s my tracking abilities, but no, it’s something else entirely. I keep it well hidden from most except my mate, Chaerin or you know her by Faith.”

“You're saying all this like it changes anything that will happen tonight.” Jimin growled out. Jiyong laughed at this.

“Hmm, I don’t know, you’re so strong Jimin, much stronger than my other humans have been. They’ve all died, or have not yet truly tasted yet.” Jimin grimaces at the word choice. “Funnily enough your friend, the psychic one, was one of the first in the collection. He wouldn’t remember because he was heavily medicated during our interaction. He was just as strong as you, Jimin, I’m sure the humans that put him in the hospital were just afraid of him. He was going to be my first… experiment with this aspect of my gifts.”

Jiyong paused and glared fiercely at nothing in particular.

Jimin was starting to get more and more terrified as the conversation went on. He had a strong feeling about what Jiyong was referring to when he talked about his collection. It made Jimin sick to find out that Taehyung had been a victim as well to this asshole.

“Another vampire, who had been foolishly in love with him found out about my gifts because of her own talents; she figured the only way to protect the boy from his fate was to change him. She managed to and I wasn’t going to let the bitch get away with stealing my trophy. I killed her and left the psychic newborn to his own devices. Apparently he turned out just fine with his empathic lap dog at his beck and call.” Jiyong was snarling now, Jimin was shaking in fear. They were both quiet for a while. Minghao hadn’t stirred at all during the conversation, but he was still breathing and for that Jimin was grateful.

As if to himself, Jiyong whispered, “Fuck it.”

Jimin had no time to react and was thrown across the room. His back hit a wall and he cried out when his muscles shouted in pain. Hot tears were threatening to spill from the aching.

“I want you, Jimin-ah.” Jiyong was on top of Jimin and was breathing into his ear. He nibbled at his ear, not enough to break skin, but enough to send an unnerving chill down Jimin’s spine. “Understand though, I do adore Chaerin, but there is just something about these little experiments that has my blood boiling pleasantly.”

“I-I…” Jimin struggled to talk over his hyperventilating, “I… d-don’t care.”

Jiyong growled and Jimin more felt than saw his foot slam into his knee. It was so much pain that Jimin was sure he felt the bones in his knee shatter all at once. He screamed at the top of his lungs and he couldn’t even bring himself to stop when Minghao’s prone form came to mind.

“I may love your spite, Jimin-ah, but even I have my limits.” Jiyong snarled.

Jimin was sniffling and breathing harshly, he didn’t have the energy to say anything and he especially didn’t have the energy to even flinch when he felt a cold hand snake up his shirt. He whimpered and Jiyong’s hand pressed down on his stomach. He didn’t understand what was going on, but then a pain ten times worse than his knee erupted in his stomach. He screamed, his voice giving out eventually. He couldn’t describe the pain and didn’t have the mental capacity at the moment to attempt to.

His vision fogged over and he just knew he was losing consciousness. He was vaguely aware of Jiyong’s weight leaving him and shouting. Shortly after, he lost consciousness, everything fading to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The vamp fight is hardly over but this will definitely be 14 chapters so we're close bros.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this is the end of part 1 and really not gonna like me. Apologies in advanced.

Jimin heard shouting, it shook him from his unconscious state. He whimpered, his entire body sore and aching: the pain had only ebbed a little. Still he opened his eyes and saw the studio in shambles; floorboards were pulled up and broken and the mirrors in front of Jimin was either cracked or revealing the drywall beneath them. Jimin would’ve wept for the loss, but he couldn’t get his mind out the fog he was under long enough to even care.

He glanced around and found two figures pressed against one of the shattered mirrors. He blinked, trying to clear his vision as much as he could. Eventually he could make out who the figures were. The one being pressed against the wall was Yoongi, his face contorted in pain and he gripped onto the shoulders of the other figure pressing him against the wall.

The second figure was Jiyong. Jimin yelled for Yoongi within his mind, because his voice didn’t want to cooperate with him. They were talking, or Jiyong was talking to Yoongi. Jimin strained to hear them. 

“Suga, we’ve missed you. Did you leave to meet a human and settle down? Did it take you this long because no one could compare to us? Suga, we will welcome you back with open arms, just let me have the human for one night. I’ll leave him alone, he’ll be our pet. We can be together again, Suga.” Jiyong was purring, Jimin was getting confused on top of the pain from abdomen and knee and everywhere else. 

“Shut up, Dragon.” Yoongi hissed, shoving Jiyong’s shoulders. “I left because you were cruel, you didn’t care about me. I was a plaything for you and Chaerin and even the rest of you.”

Yoongi shoved Jiyong again and managed to sent him sailing across the room, busting through the wall Jimin was wedged by. He felt the vibrations, but his body didn’t want to move to see the impact. He heard cackling and then he saw Jiyong ram into Yoongi. This time hard enough to break through the wall Yoongi was just pressed against. Yoongi struggled this time, he got his hands around Jiyong’s neck and started twisting. Jimin could hear the cracking of stone.

Before Jimin could comprehend it, Jiyong’s head was kicked off by a new figure. When the blurry movement of the figure stopped, he recognized Taehyung. A flare of pain shot through his leg and he cried out, his voice barely working. It caught the attention of both Taehyung and Yoongi. The both of them were by his side in seconds.

Then, he remembered, Minghao.

“Ming… g… gha-ao,” He struggled to formulate. Taehyung nodded,

“It’s alright, Chim Chim, he’s still unconscious. He’ll be okay.” He assured. Jimin sighed and then winced when his stomach twisted in pain. So many things had been said in the past few hours.

Jiyong had a connection not just to Taehyung, but Yoongi as well. Jiyong might as well have been the reason that Taehyung was a vampire. Yoongi was apparently friends or… something, with Jiyong once. Jimin felt so lost, like he no longer knew the person he had begun to love. If Yoongi knew Jiyong, then why didn’t he say so? Why didn’t he tell Jimin that he used to be something with Jiyong?

“He’s got a head wound, it’s bleeding…” Jimin turned his lost gaze over to the new voice and found Namjoon in the place where Taehyung had been. 

“We’re aware, Namjoon.” Yoongi growled.

“Yoongi, there’s no time for your lip right now.” Namjoon admonished.

Jimin tried to lift his hand to Yoongi, to maybe give him some sort of comfort that Jimin was okay. Everything would be okay now that Jimin was with Yoongi.

“Shh, I know, Jiminie.” Yoongi reassured lovingly, his voice making it sound like a purr, a pleasant one. Jimin realized he had said that outloud. But yes, everything would be okay now that Jimin had Yoongi now holding his hand. Everything was put back in its rightful place, Jimin could breathe easy, if his stomach ever decided to stop aching.

Jimin felt lightheaded, fuzzy, he looked at Yoongi and the questions that had been plaguing his mind slipped away. He tried to smile, it probably looked like a grimace. “I… love… you…” He whispered.

Yoongi smiled warmly, and Jimin slipped away. He slipped away back into the darkness, like what he needed to say and do was done and he could finally rest.

…

There was incessant beeping, incessant noise, incessant talking. He groaned and the talked ceased. Really, the talking had sounded more like arguing: hushed arguing. He didn’t feel like opening his eyes to see who were the ones arguing but he felt someone squeeze his hand and that someone had very cold hands.

He opened his eyes very slowly and winced at the light that flooded his vision. He blinked a few times and looked in the direction of the person holding his hand. He was greeted with the adorable sight of one Kim Yoongi staring at him with wide and worried eyes. His hair was fluffy and unbrushed. Jimin smiled at the picture and lifted his hand and ran his hand through Yoongi’s soft hair. Yoongi’s gaze relaxed and he returned Jimin’s smile with his own sweet gummy one.

“Hello,” Jimin croaked out from his dry throat. Yoongi chuckled and reached for a cup of water on the table by Jimin’s hospital bed. Hospital bed.

It came rushing back to him, everything. Everything that Jiyong had said and done. This was when Jimin’s knee flared up in soreness. He looked around and saw that he was in a hospital room with machines and beeping and his parents. He blinked rapidly at the sight of them.

He turned back to Yoongi as the other held out the cup of water with a straw. Jimin leaned up and took a few sips. It helped immensely and he turned back to his parents. His mother had her arms crossed over her chest, her gaze pinched with worry. His father also looked plagued with worry, but also relief probably because Jimin woke up without brain damage.

“Jimin, how are you feeling?” His father asked.

“Okay, but my knee is killing me.” He shrugged.

“Well, yes that maniac shattered it.” His mother added irately.

“What maniac?” Jimin asked, ignoring her worry. He remembered he hadn’t called at all since he’d left Forks. He’d feel bad, but honestly he was just curious about what story they were given.

“You had a stalker in Washington, apparently.” Yoongi spoke for the first time since Jimin woke up. “He followed you when you left. He hit your knee with a sledge hammer, knocked your head against the wall. He tried to kill himself and you in the studio but we got there in time, but not in enough time to get him out. He died in the fire.”

“Yeah, the police said his remains were found in the fire.” Jimin’s father explained. Jimin wanted to laugh at the story, but it made sense since Minghao was a witness to the maniac that was Jiyong. He sat up quickly.

“Where’s Minghao? Is he okay?” Jimin demanded rapidly. His head spinning, but it wasn’t enough to stop his worry.

“He’s fine, a mild concussion.” His father informed. There was a silence after this.

“Jimin, you’re coming back with us: back to Florida. You’ll love it there, Jimin,” His mother rushed on, ignoring his face as the blood drained. “We’ve been so worried and I don’t know think Washington is such a good fit for you.” Her eyes darted to Yoongi, his back turned to her. It wasn’t like it would matter. He was a mind reader, he knew what she meant. 

“Mom-”

“The local high school has a dance team, too. I know Forks High School doesn’t have one.” She reminded and then her expression became clouded. Jimin saw both Yoongi and his father’s face get irritated, disappointment coloring his father’s usually passive face.

“Hyo-jin,” His father warned quietly, as if Jimin didn’t hear. Jimin shook his head and pressed on.

“Mom, I don’t want to go to Florida. I want to stay with dad.” Jimin said firmly.

“Jimin, don’t be ridiculous. You’re a lively boy, someone fit for the sun and beaches.” She insisted.

“I don’t know what Kirk has told you, but I’m perfectly fine with where I am. I love it in Forks, for more than just Yoongi but the atmosphere and my friends. I have friends there, mom. They care about me and like me. I’m also not the only Asian of two there.” He argued. She stepped back in shock, Jimin rarely flat out argued with her. He always agreed and went along with most of her ideas.

“I don’t know why you’re bringing Kirk into this, Jimin.” She scolded. He scuffed, something he rarely did to his mother’s face and he hated himself for it. She wasn’t the one that hollered over the phone, saying that he was worthless.

“It doesn’t matter, I’m fine in Forks. I’m happy there.”

They were at a standstill. No one said anything after that.

Jimin sighed heavily. He opened his mother to say something, his hospital door opened instead and revealed a doctor. He walked over to Jimin’s bed, “I’m glad you’re awake, Jimin. It’s been two days since your incident.”

Jimin blinked at this, it didn’t feel like it had been that long. “Um, yeah, me too I guess.”

“Well, I’ll give you a rundown on your injuries and take some vitals and then get of your hair.” The doctor looked down at his clipboard, a necessity in order to complete the doctor look. “You have a pretty minor concussion, not quite to the degree of your friend-”

“Is he okay?” Jimin interrupted, not liking the idea of Minghao being worse off.

“He’s fine, even his concussion wasn’t too bad. He’ll be on some pain meds, like yourself, for a while. Other than that, he’ll be fine.” The doctor assured, “Anywho, you have quite a few bruises, nothing awful. The worst injury though is your knee… I hear you’re a dancer.”

Jimin feels bile rise in the back of his throat, he doesn’t like where this is going. He nods and feels Yoongi squeeze his hand in comfort.

“Well, you see, the stalker did quite a number on your knee. It was shattered, we had to do two surgeries in time you’ve been passed out. You have another one scheduled in a week after some healing takes place. Most importantly, you’ll be able to walk normally after two months at the most. However, Jimin, I have to tell you that you may never dance again. Anything more than a jog for a year will probably make the healing process difficult or just impossible.”

Jimin gulped and felt a cool hand brush his face and then felt the warmth falling from his eyes. He felt his chest constrict and he understood the real reason why his father and Yoongi looked so upset when his mother mentioned dancing. What’s the point of going to a school with a dance program if he’ll never dance again? He choked on a sob.

He felt like something in him died. It was different when he knew he couldn’t dance on a team or in school because of the lack of programs, but he still had an ability to do it if really wanted to. Now, the doctor was telling him he’d never dance again, there was no possible. So, a part of him really did die.

“Um, I’ll send a nurse later for those vitals.” He heard the doctor say and heard the door open and shut.

“Jimin-” He heard his mother’s voice started.

“Stop,” He choked out. “Please leave me alone.”

He didn’t see his mother leave, neither did he see his father leave. He still had a firm grip on Yoongi’s hand and he didn’t need to say anything to let Yoongi know that he didn’t want him to go. Once he felt his parents were gone he really started sobbing. As if to mock him his knee throbbed and his head pounded. He grappled around for that button he knew was there. Yoongi must have helped because the button was put in his hand and he pressed down on it hard. Hands shaking.

“I know it seems pointless to say this, Jiminie, but I’m so sorry.” Yoongi’s normally gruff, gravelly voice sounded as soft as a cat’s purr. It felt like a balm to Jimin’s gaping chest, soothing the frayed edges.

He didn’t say anything, just let the medicine put him back to sleep.

…

He felt worse waking up the second time. His eyes were almost glued shut from dried tears and sleep crusties.

Jimin pried his eyes open and found Yoongi gone and his parents were still gone, but he wasn’t alone. In the chair on the other side of his hospital bed, Minghao sat with his knees to his chest. Minghao Xu is a five foot eight lanky boy. He skipped a grade, and his sweet doe eyes and pout are all that let people know he is a year younger than the other juniors. Like Jimin, he also dyes his hair regularly and right now it’s brown.

“Jimin, um,” Minghao placed his feet on the ground and sat up straight. He bit his lip before continuing, “I’m sorry, about your knee.”

“Minghao, you weren’t the one with a stalker.” Jimin assured. “I’m sorry about your head.”

“It’s fine, the doctor just said to be careful of any activities I decide to do.” He shrugged off Jimin’s concern.

Jimin sank into his pillow.

“I never thought that dancing would be taken away from me. You understand, right? You’re a dancer.” Jimin said, looking for some comfort and understanding. Minghao wasn’t a part of Jimin’s studio, but he danced on the school’s team and Jimin remembered him saying something about being a part of a big studio in Shanghai.

“Yeah, I know what you mean Jimin. You know, it’s not completely hopeless. You could choreograph for other dancers, and once it starts healing you can do some things.” Minghao tried assuring Jimin and he appreciated it. Minghao cleared his throat, as if he was feeling awkward and he probably was. Minghao didn’t do feelings. “Yoongi seems cool, literally and figuratively.”

Jimin giggled, “Yeah, I care a lot about him.”

He was cool, because he was a vampire. Like Jiyong was a vampire.

“Minghao, can I get your opinion on a hypothetical situation?”

“Sure, but you know I’m shit at the feeling crap.” Minghao shrugged. Jimin nodded and bit his lip, gnawing on the soft but chapped flesh.

“Say your boyfriend, or girlfriend, were a part of something that was dangerous and didn’t directly put you in danger but still involved you to some extent. Your involvement is of your own volition though, but you can’t see yourself not being involved. Um, am I making sense?” Jimin asked sheepishly. Minghao looked heavenward in thought.

“So, like when you date a person involved in a biker gang? And the dude could get arrested or you could be, are you asking if it would be smart to remain in the relationship?” Minghao put plainly and Jimin was extremely grateful for Minghao’s straightforwardness.

“Yes,” Jimin felt an aching in his chest, more so than his sore knee or head. It was something that he knew the meaning of. He didn’t want to think about it, but this was more than just his knee or his dancing. It was Minghao, and his father, and even his mother. “What if it could affect your family and friends too? Or already has?”

“Yoongi’s not in a gang, is he?”

“No, I swear this is hypothetical, even if it wasn’t don’t mention this to my mother or father.” Jimin pleaded.

“I get it, Jimin, what kind of friend would I be if I just blabbed on your hypothetical boyfriend situation.” Minghao put his hands up in mock surrender. “But Jimin, I just want to say that I’m not telling you what to do but, how much does this hypothetical boyfriend mean to you?”

“I’m in love with this hypothetical boyfriend, Minghao.” Jimin’s voice cracked, saying it out loud made this conversation all that much harder on him. “I love him.”

He felt the heat of oncoming tears in his eyes, and he took a few breaths to try and get rid of them. Minghao noticed, he knew, but he didn’t say anything and neither did Minghao.

“I’m sure he loves you too, Jimin, and he’d want you to be happy and safe. Jimin, first off I want you to know that I don’t blame you for what happened to me. I don’t blame hypothetical boyfriend either. I blame the bastard that did this to you and I. However, if you don’t feel safe and you have the choice to just let go. I hate to say that maybe you should just let go Jimin.” Minghao gave him a tight lipped smile of reassurance. Jimin would return it if he had the energy to do so. He didn’t know why he thought he could fool Minghao into thinking that this was hypothetical, it never works in movies and it especially doesn’t work in real life.

“I know what you mean, thank you Minghao.”

Jimin was thinking the unthinkable, something that teens never even consider except for dramatic effect in novels. This wasn’t for effect, this was him thinking about his family and his friends, even himself.

Yoongi’s face popped up cruelly in his mind. It had to be Yoongi’s smiling face too, his gummy smile with his bright and deceiving rows of teeth. After that image he was presented with one of Yoongi’s worry stricken face, the one that showed Jimin how much he cared for him. It was this face that made Jimin break down for the second time since he’s been in the hospital. He felt Minghao take his hand and squeeze it. He wanted to appreciate the gesture, but he hurt too much to even pay attention.

He just wished that he hadn’t convinced Yoongi to go play baseball, but that’s stupid. Why should he blame himself? It wasn’t his fault that those vampires showed up, and one found him tasty looking. It wasn’t Yoongi’s either. There was, however, an ugly thought that contradicted this line of thinking. That if he hadn’t been with Yoongi at all, this wouldn’t have happened at all. This ugly thought make his sobbing worsen.

Still, it plagued him. Would he just make excuses? Whenever he was put in danger because of Yoongi’s vampirism, would he just shrug it off? Even when the next person to get hurt could be his dad or mom.

Again, the thoughts didn’t make him more sure, just made him hurt worse.

…

Jimin calmed down after a while and sat reading a book Yoongi had brought him. The said vampire was back in his seat and staring intently at his knees which were pulled into the chair with him.

Jimin was informed by his doctor that he would be released in a day. He should be relieved but he felt dread, because in the hospital had his own illusion that he didn’t need to make any decisions about Yoongi just yet. He could pretend that everything was fine, but he knew it wasn’t.

He knew that the time had come when he realized he had been reading the same page over and over. So, he put it down and sat up, hands folded in his lap. Yoongi’s eyes snapped to his figure immediately, quietly observing as if knowing what was to come.

“You have something to say, don’t you Jimin.” Yoongi stated more than ask.

“Yes,” Jimin replied. “If Minghao had woken up during Jiyong’s attack at any point, he wouldn’t be here right now. If I had stayed with my father instead of running away, if could’ve been my father taken. I-If he had been faster, I-I w-would’ve been d-d-dead.” Jimin felt his throat closing.

He didn’t know if he could do this.

“Yoongi, I love you so much, I never thought that someone could bring me so much happiness in so little time.” Jimin felt tears falling freely from his eyes and he didn’t bother wiping them away, “I love your family too, they were so sweet.”

“Jimin, it’s okay, you can say it.” Yoongi looked solemn and resigned to his fate. Jimin didn’t want him to be resigned, he wanted him to be outraged. He wanted him to argue and protest.

“No, no I can’t, Yoongi why are you acting like this is okay? I’m trying to say-” Jimin cut himself off. He was shaking now, “I’m telling you… Yoongi please argue with me. Tell me that I’m being stupid. That I’m overreacting.”

Yoongi instead said nothing.

“Please,” Jimin’s voice became small, defeated. “I can’t… be with you… anymore.”

The room was silent, so much so that Jimin could hear the room next door’s heart monitor. Jimin closed his eyes and just released the rest of his tears through painful sobs. He searched for the cool hand that had been on the bed when his eyes were last open. And felt nothing.

He opened his eyes, though his sight was blurry from tears he still knew that Yoongi was gone. He scrubbed at his eyes anyway and still the chair Yoongi had been sitting in was empty, not even a divot in the cushion. Yoongi was just gone, like he had never been there to begin with. Jimin sobbed harder, whimpering.

Minghao returned at some point, but Jimin was more interested in finding Yoongi even though he was the one to kick him out. He hated himself for it, and he hated Yoongi for it to. Who had the right to have such a hold on his heart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY BUT ALSO NOT BECAUSE THERE WILL BE A PART TWO


End file.
